tentacion americana
by SandiaCullen
Summary: Que puede atraer a un sensual americano de ojos azules, al mundo estricto y dictatorial de la sociedad alta de londres, a Lady Esme Platt le gustría decir que son solo negocios, pero cuando sus labios se encuentran con los de él no sabe que pensar
1. Primeros encuentros

**Hola!**

**Como mencioné en mi otra historia, comencé a subir este Libro, más abajo doy mayores descripciones de como es todo el tema, ojalá les guste**

**disclaimer**

**la mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. y el resto de ellos y la trama del libro pertenece a la magnifica E.H. yo simplemente me limito a adparatr pequeñas partes para que sea congruente con el mundo de twilight y que ustedes puedan conocer y apreciar esta linda historia!.**

**eso!**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Erase una vez, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuatro soldados que volvían a casa después de muchos años de guerra. Trin tran, trin tran, trin tran, sonaban sus botas mientras marchaban con la cabeza bien alta, sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda. Porque estaban acostumbrados a marchar, y no era fácil olvidar un ritual de tantos años. Las guerras y las batallas habían tocado a su fin, pero ignoro si nuestros soldados habían ganado o perdido, y tal vez ello no importe. Llevaban la ropa hecha jirones, sus botas tenían más agujeros que cuero y ni uno sólo de ellos volvía a casa como se fue._

_Marchando, marchando, llegaron a un cruce de caminos y allí se detuvieron a pensar qué hacían. Un camino derecho y bien pavimentado llevaba al oeste. Otro conducía al este, hacia el interior de un bosque umbrío y misterioso. Y el último apuntaba hacia el norte, donde se cernían las sombras de solitarias montañas._

—_Bueno, amigos —dijo por fin el soldado más alto, quitándose el sombrero para rascarse la cabeza —, ¿lanzamos al aire una moneda?_

—_No —contestó el que estaba a su derecha—. Yo llevo ese camino. —Y, tras despedirse de sus compañeros, emprendió la marcha hacia el este y se adentró en el oscuro bosque sin mirar atrás._

—_Yo prefiero esta ruta —dijo el soldado de la izquierda, y señaló las montañas que se alzaban a lo lejos._

—_Yo, por mi parte —repuso el soldado más alto, riendo —, tomaré el camino más fácil, como he hecho siempre. Pero ¿y tú? —le preguntó al último de sus compañeros —. ¿Qué camino tomarás?_

—_Ah, yo —suspiró el otro —. Creo que tengo una china en la bota. Me sentaré aquí para quitármela, porque hace muchas leguas que me viene molestando. —Y, dicho y hecho, buscó allí cerca una peña en la que apoyarse._

_El soldado más alto volvió a calarse el sombrero._

—_Entonces, está decidido._

_Los demás se estrecharon las manos cordialmente y siguieron su camino. Pero no puedo contaros las aventuras que les acaecieron, ni si sus viajes les condujeron a casa sanos y salvos, porque ésta no es su historia. Es la del primero de los soldados, el que se aventuró en el bosque umbrío y tenebroso._

_Se llamaba Corazón de Hierro._

_De Corazón de Hierro_

**CAPÍTULO 01**

_Le llamaron así, Corazón de Hierro, por una cosa muy extraña. Aunque su cara y sus miembros, y el resto de su cuerpo, eran como los de cualquier otro hombre creado por Dios, su corazón no lo era. Estaba hecho de hierro y latía sobre la superficie de su pecho, fuerte, valeroso, inmutable._

_De Corazón de Hierro_

_Londres, Inglaterra._

_Septiembre de 1764._

—Dicen que huyó. —La señora Cope se inclinó al contar aquel chismorreo.

Lady Esme Platt bebió un sorbito de té y miró al caballero en cuestión por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía tan fuera de lugar como un jaguar en medio de un salón lleno de gatos atigrados: tosco, vital y sin civilizar. No era, desde luego, un hombre al que ella hubiera asociado con la cobardía. Esme se preguntó cómo se llamaba al tiempo que daba gracias a Dios por su aparición. El salón de la señora Cope había sido pasmosamente aburrido hasta que él hizo acto de presencia.

—Huyó de la masacre del vigesimoctavo Regimiento en las colonias —prosiguió la señora Cope en voz baja —, allá en el cincuenta y ocho. Qué vergüenza, ¿verdad?

Esme se volvió hacia su anfitriona y la miró enarcando una ceja. Sostuvo la mirada de la señora Cope y advirtió el momento exacto en que aquella necia caía en la cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. La tez sonrosada de la señora Cope se volvió de un tono parecido al de la remolacha que no la favorecía lo más mínimo.

—Es decir... yo... yo... —balbució su anfitriona.

Aquello era lo que pasaba cuando se aceptaba la invitación de una dama que aspiraba a moverse en los círculos más altos de la sociedad, sin llegar siquiera a rozarlos. En realidad, era culpa de Esme. Suspiró y se apiadó de ella.

—¿Es militar, entonces?

La señora Cope picó el anzuelo de buena gana.

—Oh, no. Ya no. Al menos, eso creo.

—Ah —dijo Esme, y procuró pensar en otra cosa.

El salón era grande y estaba decorado lujosamente. En el techo había un fresco que representaba a Hades persiguiendo a Perséfone. La diosa parecía especialmente mema y sonreía zalamera a la gente reunida allá abajo. No tenía nada que hacer contra el dios del inframundo, aunque en aquel fresco él tuviera los carrillos de un rosa subido.

Jane Smithers, la protegida de Esme, estaba sentada en un sillón cercano, conversando con el joven lord Dimitri Whiterstorp: una elección excelente. Esme asintió complacida. Lord Whiterstorp tenía una renta anual de más de ocho mil libras y una casa preciosa cerca de Oxford. Sería un enlace muy conveniente, y dado que Heidi, la hermana mayor de Jane, ya había aceptado la mano del señor Felix Hampton, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. Claro que siempre salían a pedir de boca cuando ella aceptaba ser la guía de alguna joven señorita en los círculos de la alta sociedad. Pero de todos modos era agradable ver que sus expectativas se cumplían por entero.

O debería serlo. Esme retorció uno de los lazos de su cintura y, al darse cuenta, volvió a alisarlo. En realidad se sentía un poco deprimida, lo cual era absurdo. Su vida era perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta.

Miró tranquilamente al desconocido y descubrió su oscura mirada fija en ella. Los ojos de él se arrugaron levemente por las comisuras, como si algo le hiciera gracia... y ese algo debía de ser ella. Esme apartó la mirada rápidamente. Qué hombre tan horrible. Obviamente, sabía que todas las señoras del salón habían reparado en él.

A su lado, la señora Cope se había puesto a parlotear intentando tapar su metedura de pata.

—Tiene un negocio de importación en las colonias. Creo que está en Londres por negocios. Eso es lo que dice el señor Cope, al menos. Y es más rico que Craso, aunque no lo parezca por su atuendo.

Era imposible no volver a mirarle tras saber aquello. De medio muslo para arriba, su vestimenta era sumamente insulsa: levita negra y chaleco marrón y negro. En resumidas cuentas, una indumentaria muy tradicional, hasta que una se fijaba en sus piernas. Aquel hombre llevaba una especie de polainas indias, hechas de un extraño cuero pardusco con poco lustre y ceñidas justo por debajo de la rodilla con cintas de rayas rojas, blancas y negras. Se abrían por delante, sobre los zapatos, en solapas ricamente bordadas que caían a ambos lados de los pies. Pero lo más extraño de todo eran los zapatos, porque no tenían tacón. Parecía llevar unas chinelas hechas de aquel mismo cuero suave y deslustrado, con abalorios o bordados desde el tobillo a los dedos. Pero, a pesar de no llevar tacones, el extranjero parecía bastante alto. Tenía el cabello castaño, y, hasta donde Esme podía ver desde el otro lado del salón, sus ojos eran oscuros. No eran, desde luego, ni verdes ni azules. Tenían los párpados densos y una expresión inteligente. Esme refrenó un escalofrío. Los hombres inteligentes eran tan difíciles de manejar...

Tenía los brazos cruzados, un hombro apoyado contra la pared y una mirada curiosa. Como si los exóticos fueran ellos, no él. Su nariz era larga, con una protuberancia en el centro, y su tez, oscura, como si hubiera llegado hacía poco de una costa lejana. Sus facciones eran toscas y prominentes: los pómulos, la nariz y la barbilla sobresalían, viriles y agresivos, y sin embargo perversamente atractivos. Su boca, en cambio, era grande y casi suave, con una provocativa hendidura en el labio inferior. Era la boca de un hombre aficionado a saborear. A demorarse y deleitarse. Una boca peligrosa. Esme volvió a apartar la mirada.

—¿Quién es?

La señora Cope la miró fijamente.

—¿No lo sabe?

—No.

Su anfitriona pareció encantada.

—Pero, querida mía, ¡es el señor Carlisle Cullen! Todo el mundo habla de él, aunque sólo lleva en Londres alrededor de una semana. No es una compañía muy recomendable por lo de... —La señora Cope la miró a los ojos y se interrumpió de golpe —. El caso es que, a pesar de su riqueza, no a todo el mundo le agrada conocerle.

Esme se quedó quieta; empezaba a notar un cosquilleo en la nuca.

La señora Cope continuó sin inmutarse:

—En realidad no debería haberle invitado, pero no pude refrenarme. ¡Ese porte, querida mía! ¡Es simplemente delicioso! Si no le hubiera invitado, no habría... —Su cháchara alborotada acabó en un chillido de sorpresa cuando un caballero carraspeó justo detrás de ellas.

Esme, no estaba mirando, así que no le había visto moverse, pero supo por instinto quién era el caballero que estaba a su lado. Volvió la cabeza lentamente.

Unos ojos burlones, de color café, se encontraron con los suyos.

—Señora Cope, le agradecería que nos presentara. —Su voz tenía un rotundo acento americano.

La anfitriona contuvo el aliento ante tanto descaro, pero su curiosidad se impuso a su indignación.

—Lady Esme, le presento al señor Carlisle Cullen. Señor Cullen, lady Esme Platt.

Esme se inclinó en una reverencia y al levantarse se encontró con una mano grande y aunque blanca, curtida por el sol. La miró un momento, pasmada. Aquel hombre no podía ser tan burdo, ¿no? La risilla de la señora Cope zanjó la cuestión. Esme tocó precavidamente la punta de los dedos del señor Cullen.

Pero todo fue en vano. Él agarró la suya con las dos manos, envolviendo sus dedos en un cálido y enérgico apretón. Sus orificios nasales se inflaron suavemente cuando ella se vio obligada a acercarse para responder a su saludo. ¿Estaba olfateándola?

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó él.

—Bien —contestó ella. Intentó apartar la mano, pero no pudo, a pesar de que el señor Cullen no parecía apretar con mucha fuerza —. ¿Haría el favor de devolverme ya mi apéndice?

Aquella boca volvió a tensarse. ¿Se reía de todo el mundo, o sólo de ella?

—Por supuesto, señora mía.

Esme abrió la boca para excusarse (con cualquier pretexto) y escapar de aquel temible personaje, pero él se le adelantó.

—¿Me permite acompañarla al jardín?

No era una pregunta, puesto que ya le había ofrecido el brazo y saltaba a la vista que esperaba su asentimiento. Y lo que era peor aún: ella se lo dio. Sin decir nada, Esme puso los dedos sobre la manga de su levita. El señor Cullen saludó a la señora Cope con una inclinación de cabeza y llevó a Esme al jardín en cuestión de unos minutos, moviéndose con extrema agilidad para ser tan patoso. Esme espiaba su perfil con desconfianza.

Él volvió la cabeza y la sorprendió mirándole. Sus ojos se arrugaron por las comisuras, riéndose de ella, pero su boca siguió formando una línea recta.

—Somos vecinos, ¿sabe?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—He alquilado la casa contigua a la suya.

Esme se descubrió parpadeando mientras le miraba. Cullen había vuelto a pillarla desprevenida: una sensación tan ingrata y desapacible como poco frecuente. Conocía a los ocupantes de la casa de su derecha, pero la de la izquierda había quedado vacía hacía poco. La semana anterior, durante un día entero, había visto salir y entrar hombres por las puertas abiertas, sudando, gritando y maldiciendo. Y habían llevado...

Juntó las cejas de pronto.

—El canapé verde guisante.

La boca de Cullen se curvó por una esquina.

—¿Qué?

—Es usted el propietario de ese horrendo canapé verde guisante, ¿no es así?

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Sí, lo confieso.

—Y sin pudor, por lo que veo. —Esme frunció los labios con gesto de desaprobación—. ¿Lo que hay labrado en las patas son de verdad búhos dorados?

—No me he fijado.

—Yo sí.

—Entonces no se lo discuto.

—Umf. —Volvió a mirar al frente.

—He de pedirle un favor, señora —retumbó la voz de Cullen por encima de su cabeza.

La condujo por uno de los senderos de gravilla del jardín de la casa de los Cope. Aquel espacio estaba plantado sin imaginación, con rosales y pequeños setos recortados. Por desgracia, la mayoría de los rosales habían dado flor hacía bastante tiempo, y el conjunto tenía un aspecto soso y desangelado.

—Me gustaría contratar sus servicios.

—¿Contratar mis servicios? —Esme contuvo la respiración y se detuvo, obligándole a pararse para mirarla. ¿Acaso creía aquel excéntrico que era una especie de cortesana? Era una afrenta indignante, pero, en su aturdimiento, se descubrió dejando vagar la mirada por su cuerpo: por sus anchas espaldas, por su cintura gratamente plana y más abajo aún, hacia una parte poco apropiada de la anatomía del señor Cullen que, ahora que se fijaba, aparecía bien marcada por las calzas de lana negra que llevaba bajo las polainas. Entonces respiró de nuevo, estuvo a punto de atragantarse y levantó rápidamente los ojos. Pero o bien Cullen no había notado su indiscreción, o bien era mucho más educado de lo que permitían suponer sus modales y su atuendo.

—Necesito una mentora para Kate, mi hermana —prosiguió él —. Alguien que la ayude a desenvolverse en las fiestas y los bailes.

Esme ladeó la cabeza al comprender que lo que Cullen quería era una carabina. Pero ¿por qué no se lo había dicho desde el principio y le había ahorrado aquel mal trago?

—Me temo que no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no? —Su voz sonó suave, pero tras sus palabras había una nota imperiosa.

Esme se envaró.

—Sólo acepto a señoritas de las mejores familias de la aristocracia. No creo que su hermana responda a esas características. Lo siento.

Él la miró un momento y apartó luego los ojos. Aunque fijó la mirada en un banco del final del sendero, ella dudaba mucho de que lo estuviera viendo.

—Tal vez, entonces, pueda darle otro motivo para que nos acepte.

Entonces se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Qué motivo?

Cullen volvió a mirarla, pero en sus ojos no había ya ni rastro de regocijo.

—Conocí a Emmett.

Esme sintió resonar en los oídos el latido de su corazón. Porque Emmett era su hermano, desde luego. Su hermano, muerto en la masacre del 28° Regimiento.

Ella olía a toronjil. Carlisle aspiró aquel olor familiar mientras aguardaba la respuesta de lady Esme, consciente de que su perfume le distraía. Y distraerse era peligroso cuando se estaba en negociaciones con un oponente astuto. Era extraño, sin embargo, descubrir que aquella sofisticada señora llevaba un perfume tan hogareño. Su madre cultivaba toronjil en el huerto de su jardín, en Pennsylvania, y aquel olor le hacía retrotraerse en el tiempo. Recordaba estar sentado, de pequeño, a una mesa toscamente pulida, viendo a su madre echar agua hirviendo sobre las hojas verdes. De la taza de barro subía, junto con el vaho, un aroma fresco. Toronjil. Bálsamo para el alma, lo llamaba ella.

—Emmett murió —contestó lady Esme con brusquedad —. ¿Por qué cree que voy a hacerle un favor únicamente porque asegure haber conocido a mi hermano?

Carlisle examinó su cara mientras hablaba. Era muy bella, de eso no había duda. Tenía el cabello y los ojos rotundamente negros, la boca carnosa y roja. Pero la suya era una belleza compleja. Muchos hombres se dejarían disuadir por la inteligencia de aquellos ojos oscuros, por la mueca escéptica de aquellos labios rojos.

—Porque usted le quería. —Observó sus ojos al responder y vio en ellos un leve destello. Había acertado, pues estaba muy unida a su hermano. Si se mostraba bondadoso, no abusaría de su pena. Pero la bondad no le había servido de gran cosa ni en los negocios, ni en la vida privada—. Creo que lo hará en memoria suya.

—Umf. —No parecía muy convencida.

Pero Carlisle sabía que no era así. Aquélla era una de las primeras cosas que había aprendido a reconocer en sus tratos comerciales: el momento preciso en que su oponente vacilaba y la balanza de la negociación se inclinaba a su favor. El siguiente paso era reforzar su posición. Volvió a ofrecerle el brazo y ella lo miró un momento antes de posar los dedos sobre su manga. Carlisle se entusiasmó al sentir que ella cedía, pero procuró que no se le notara.

La condujo de nuevo por el sendero del jardín.

—Mi hermana y yo sólo vamos a estar tres meses en Londres. No espero que obre usted milagros.

—Entonces, ¿para qué recabar mi ayuda?

Él levantó la cara hacia el sol del atardecer; de pronto se alegraba de estar fuera, lejos del salón repleto de gente.

—Kate tiene apenas diecinueve años. Yo suelo estar ocupado con mis negocios, y me gustaría que se entretuviera, que conociera a algunas señoritas de su edad. —Lo cual era cierto, aunque no fuera toda la verdad.

—¿No hay ninguna señora en su familia que pueda cumplir esa labor?

Carlisle la miró, divertido por su pregunta, nada sutil. Lady Esme era bajita; su cabeza Caramelo le llegaba al hombro. Su escasa estatura debería haberle dado un aspecto de fragilidad, pero él sabía que no era una pieza de delicada porcelana. La había estado observando durante veinte minutos en aquella estrecha salita de estar, antes de acercarse a ella y a la señora Cope. Durante ese tiempo, la mirada de Esme no había dejado de moverse. Mientras hablaba con su anfitriona, no quitaba ojo a sus pupilas, ni al deambular del resto de los invitados. Carlisle habría apostado algo a que estaba pendiente de todas las conversaciones, de quién hablaba con quién, de cómo progresaban las discusiones y de qué invitados se marchaban. En su mundo enrarecido, lady Esme tenía tanto éxito como él en el suyo.

Por eso era tan importante que fuera ella quien le ayudara a entrar en la alta sociedad de Londres.

—No, mi hermana y yo no tenemos familia —contestó —. Nuestra madre murió al dar a luz a Kate y nuestro padre la siguió sólo unos meses después. Por suerte, mi padre tenía un hermano que era comerciante en Boston. Su esposa y él se hicieron cargo de Kate y fueron ellos quienes la criaron. Pero ambos han muerto.

—¿Y usted?

Carlisle se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Qué ocurre conmigo?

Ella frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—¿Qué fue de usted cuando murieron sus padres?

—Me mandaron a un internado —dijo tranquilamente, pero sus palabras no transmitieron el trauma que había supuesto para él dejar una cabaña en el bosque para ingresar en un mundo de libros y estricta disciplina.

Habían llegado a la pared de ladrillo que marcaba el final del sendero. Lady Esme se detuvo y le miró de frente.

—Debo conocer a su hermana antes de tomar una decisión.

—Desde luego —murmuró él, consciente de que ya era suya. Ella se sacudió las faldas con energía, entornó los ojos negros y frunció la boca, pensativa. La imagen de su hermano muerto asaltó de pronto a Carlisle: Emmett entornaba los ojos negros de aquella misma manera cuando vestía uniforme militar. Por un instante, su rostro masculino se superpuso a la cara más menuda y femenina de su hermana. Las densas cejas negras de Emmett se juntaron, sus ojos opacos le miraron con reproche. Carlisle se estremeció y ahuyentó aquel fantasma, intentando concentrarse en lo que decía lady Esme.

—Pueden ir a verme mañana. Después le informaré sobre mi decisión. Para tomar el té, desde luego. Toman ustedes el té, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Excelente. ¿A las dos en punto le parece bien?

Carlisle se sintió tentado de sonreír al oír aquella orden.

—Es usted muy amable, señora.

Ella le miró con recelo un momento; luego dio media vuelta y echó a andar con paso vivo por el sendero del jardín, dejando a Carlisle atrás. El la siguió lentamente mientras observaba su espalda elegante y el vaivén de sus faldas. Mientras caminaba tras ella, se tocó el bolsillo y al oír el crujido familiar del papel se preguntó si podría utilizar a lady Esme en su provecho.

—No entiendo —dijo _tante_ Cristelle esa noche, en la cena —. Si ese caballero deseaba contar con tu insigne patronazgo, ¿por qué no recurrió a los cauces habituales? Debería haberle pedido a algún amigo que hiciera las presentaciones.

_Tante_ Cristelle era la hermana pequeña de la madre de Esme: una señora alta y de cabello canoso, con la espalda terriblemente derecha y unos ojos azules como el cielo que deberían haber sido afables, pero no lo eran. Nunca se había casado, y Esme pensaba a veces que era porque a sus coetáneos debía de darles pavor. Llevaba cinco años viviendo con ella y su hijo, Seth, desde la muerte del padre de éste.

—Puede que no sepa cómo se hace —contestó Esme mientras miraba el surtido de carnes de la bandeja —. O puede que no quisiera perder el tiempo con las maniobras habituales. A fin de cuentas, me dijo que iban a estar poco tiempo en Londres. —Señaló una loncha de ternera y dio las gracias al lacayo con una sonrisa cuando éste se la puso en el plato.

—_Mon Dieu_, si es tan patán, es absurdo que se interne en los laberintos de la alta sociedad. —Su tía bebió un sorbo de vino y frunció los labios, como si el líquido rojizo estuviera agrio.

Esme profirió un ruido ambiguo. El análisis que _tante_ Cristelle había hecho del señor Cullen era certero en apariencia: en efecto, Cullen tenía trazas de patán. El problema era que sus ojos contaban otra historia. Casi parecía estar riéndose de su persona, como si la ingenua fuera ella.

—Y, dime una cosa, ¿qué harás si la chica se parece a su hermano? —_Tante_ Cristelle enarcó las cejas con exagerado espanto —. ¿Y si lleva el pelo recogido en unas trenzas que le cuelgan por la espalda? ¿Y si se ríe a carcajadas? ¿Y si no lleva zapatos y tiene los pies mugrientos?

Aquella enojosa imagen pareció ser el colmo para la anciana señora. Con gesto impaciente, pidió al lacayo que le sirviera más vino mientras Esme se mordía el labio para no sonreír.

—Es muy rico. Pregunté discretamente a las señoras del salón acerca de su posición. Todas me confirmaron que el señor Cullen es, en efecto, uno de los hombres más acaudalados de Boston. Cabe suponer que allí se desenvuelve en los círculos más selectos.

—Bah —repuso su tía, desdeñando de un plumazo a toda la buena sociedad bostoniana.

Esme cortó su ternera con toda tranquilidad.

—Y, aunque sean unos patanes, _tante_, no debemos reprocharle a la chica su ignorancia en cuestiones de etiqueta.

—_¡Non!_ —Exclamó _tante_ Cristelle, y el lacayo que estaba a su lado se sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de dejar caer la jarra del vino —. ¡No, no y mil veces no! Los prejuicios son el cimiento de la sociedad. ¿Cómo vamos a distinguir a la chusma de las personas de elevada cuna si no es por sus modales?

—Puede que tengas razón.

—Sí, claro que la tengo —replicó su tía.

—Mmm. —Esme pinchó la ternera de su plato. Sin saber por qué, ya no le apetecía —. _Tante_, ¿te acuerdas de ese librito que mi aya solía leernos a Emmett y a mí de pequeños?

—¿Un libro? ¿Qué libro? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Esme se tiró de una de las cintas fruncidas de la manga del vestido.

—Era un libro de cuentos de hadas, y nos gustaba muchísimo. Hoy, no sé por qué, me he acordado de él.

Miró pensativamente su plato, recordando. Su aya les leía a menudo al aire libre, tras una merienda campestre. Emmett y ella se sentaban sobre la manta mientras la mujer pasaba las páginas del libro de cuentos. Pero, a medida que el relato avanzaba, Emmett iba deslizándose poco a poco hacia delante, sin darse cuenta, arrastrado por la emoción de la historia, hasta acabar casi en el regazo de la niñera, pendiente de cada palabra, con un brillo en sus ojos negros.

Era tan vital, tan lleno de energía, incluso de niño... Esme tragó saliva mientras alisaba cuidadosamente los frunces de la cinta de su talle.

—Me preguntaba dónde estará el libro. ¿Crees que lo habremos guardado en el desván?

—¿Quién sabe? —Su tía se encogió de hombros con elocuencia, muy a la manera de los franceses, desdeñando aquel viejo libro de cuentos y los recuerdos de Esme sobre Emmett. Se inclinó hacia delante y exclamó —: ¿Por qué?, repito. ¿Por qué se te ocurre siquiera aceptar a ese hombre y a su hermana, una muchacha que va descalza?

Esme prefirió no hacerle notar que, de momento, ignoraban si la señorita Cullen llevaba zapatos o no. De hecho, el único Cullen al que conocían era su hermano. Esme recordó por un momento su cara atezada y sus ojos color café. Luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

—No sé por qué exactamente, a no ser porque salta a la vista que necesitan mi ayuda.

—Ah, pero si aceptaras a todos los que necesitan tu ayuda, estarías tan solicitada que no podríamos ni respirar.

—Me dijo... —Esme titubeó mientras observaba el brillo de la luz sobre su copa de vino —. Me dijo que conoció a Emmett.

_Tante_ Cristelle dejó su copa con cuidado.

—¿Y por qué te lo crees?

—No lo sé. Pero así es. —Miró a su tía, impotente —. Debes de creer que estoy loca.

_Tante_ Cristelle suspiró y torció las comisuras de los labios hacia abajo, realzando las arrugas de la vejez.

—No, _ma petite_. Sólo creo que querías muchísimo a tu hermano.

Esme asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en la copa de vino, a la que daba vueltas con una mano. No miró a su tía a los ojos. Había querido mucho a Emmett, en efecto. Todavía le quería. El amor no se acababa sencillamente porque su destinatario hubiera muerto. Pero había también otra razón por la que sopesaba la idea de aceptar a la señorita Cullen. Sentía, en cierto modo, que Carlisle Cullen no le había dicho toda la verdad acerca de por qué necesitaba su ayuda. Aquel hombre andaba buscando algo. Algo que tenía que ver con Emmett.

Y eso significaba que valía la pena vigilarle de cerca.

* * *

Bien este fue el primer capitulo, Ojalá les guste!

Para quienes no lean mi otra historia les explico de que va esto

esta es una saga de cuatro libros historica ya que se desarrolla si no me equivoco en el 1700 algo o 1800 algo, siempre se me olvida! cada libro los protagonistas son una pareja de twilight, pero eso no significa que porque un libro tenga una pareja determinada, no metan la cuchara los otros personajes ya que en la historia es consecutiva pasan una o dos semanas entre cada libro, pues asi es! esta es una adpatación que realicé, ya que el libro lo tengo adaptado completamente y lo iré subiendo a creo yo que uno o dos capitulos por semana.

eso ojala les interese.


	2. que más importante que los zapatos!

**Disclaimer**

**La mayoria de los personajes son de S.M. y el retso de ellos y la trama de la historia es de E.H. yo solo me limito a adaptar algunas cosillas para asemejarla a twilight, espero que les guste!**

**CAPÍTULO 02**

_Corazón de Hierro caminó muchos días por el tenebroso bosque y durante ese tiempo no encontró persona o animal alguno. El séptimo día, el farallón de los árboles se abrió de repente y Corazón de Hierro salió del bosque. Ante sise extendía una ciudad resplandeciente. Corazón de Hierro la miró atónito. Nunca, en todos sus viajes, había visto una urbe tan esplendorosa. Pero pronto le sonaron las tripas, sacándole de su estupor. Tenía que comprar comida y, para comprar comida, debía encontrar trabajo. Así que entró en la ciudad. Pero a pesar de que preguntó por doquier, no había trabajo decente para un soldado que volvía de la guerra. Es lo que suele ocurrir, según creo. Porque aunque todos se alegran de ver a un soldado cuando hay que librar una guerra, pasado el peligro miran al mismo hombre con desdén y desconfianza. Y así fue como Corazón de Hierro se vio obligado a emplearse como barrendero. Labor que cumplió con suma elegancia..._

_De Corazón de Hierro_

—Anoche me pareció oírte llegar muy tarde —dijo Kate mientras se servía unos huevos revueltos, a la mañana siguiente —. ¿Después de medianoche?

—¿Sí? —contestó Carlisle vagamente. Estaba sentado a la mesa del desayuno, tras ella —. Siento haberte despertado.

—¡Oh, no! No, no me molestaste en absoluto. No era eso lo que quería decir. —Kate suspiró para sus adentros y se sentó frente a su hermano. Ardía en deseos de preguntarle dónde había estado la noche anterior (y la otra), pero se refrenaba por timidez y por tener ciertas dudas. Se sirvió más té y luchó por encontrar un tema para trabar conversación, cosa siempre difícil por las mañanas.

—¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? ¿Vas a tratar de negocios con el señor Kitcher? He... he pensado que, si no, podríamos ir a dar un paseo en coche por Londres. Tengo entendido que la catedral de San Pablo...

—¡Maldita sea! —Carlisle dejó su cuchillo con un tintineo sobre el plato —. He olvidado decírtelo.

Kate sintió un vuelco en el estómago. No tenía muchas esperanzas (su hermano estaba siempre muy ocupado), pero aun así confiaba en que Carlisle tuviera tiempo de pasar la tarde con ella.

—¿Decirme qué?

—Lady Esme Platt, la vecina de al lado, nos ha invitado a tomar el té.

—¿Qué? —Kate miró involuntariamente hacia la magnífica mansión contigua a su casa, por la derecha. Había visto a aquella señora una o dos veces, y le fascinaba su sofisticación—. Pero... pero ¿cuándo ha sido eso? No he visto ninguna invitación en el correo de hoy.

—Coincidí con ella en la velada a la que asistí ayer.

—Madre mía —dijo Kate, maravillada —. Ha de ser una señora muy agradable, si nos ha invitado conociéndonos tan poco. ¿Qué debo ponerme para conocer a una dama de la nobleza?

Carlisle toqueteó su cuchillo; de no haberlo sabido imposible, Kate habría pensado que se sentía incómodo.

—La verdad es que le pedí que te sirva de acompañante para ir a algunas fiestas.

—¿De veras? Creía que no te gustaban los bailes, ni las reuniones sociales. —Le encantaba, por supuesto, que su hermano pensara en ella, pero le extrañaba aquel súbito interés por cómo ocupaba su tiempo.

—Sí, pero ya que estamos en Londres... —Carlisle se interrumpió para beber un poco de café —. He pensado que te gustaría salir un poco por ahí. Ver la ciudad, conocer gente. Sólo tienes diecinueve años. Debes de estar muy aburrida dando tumbos por la casa, conmigo como única compañía.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto, se dijo Kate mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta. En realidad, había muchas otras personas a su alrededor: estaba rodeada de sirvientes. Parecía haber docenas de ellos en la casa que Carlisle había alquilado en Londres. Justo cuando creía conocerlos a todos, aparecía de pronto una criada o un limpiabotas a los que no había visto nunca. En aquel preciso instante había dos lacayos apostados junto a la pared, listos para servirles. Uno se llamaba Travers, creía Kate, y el otro... ¡Córcholis! Había olvidado cómo se llamaba, aunque estaba segura de haberle visto antes. Tenía el pelo de color azabache y unos increíbles ojos verdes. Aunque ella, por supuesto, jamás se fijaba en los ojos de un lacayo.

Pinchó con el tenedor sus huevos fríos. En Boston, donde vivía con Carlisle, sólo tenía a la cocinera y a Hélice, y estaba acostumbrada a eso. De pequeña había cenado casi siempre con la cocinera y la vieja criada, hasta que se la consideró una señorita y pudo sentarse en el salón con el tío Marcus. Su tío era un cielo, y Kate le tenía mucho cariño, pero cenar con él le había resultado un auténtico calvario. Su conversación era tan aburrida comparada con la animada charla que mantenía de noche con Elsie y la cocinera... Las cosas mejoraron un poco cuando Carlisle fue a vivir con ella tras la muerte del tío Marcus, pero no mucho. Su hermano podía ser terriblemente ingenioso cuando quería, pero a menudo parecía tener la cabeza ocupada con asuntos de negocios.

—¿Te importa? —le preguntó él, interrumpiendo sus azarosas cavilaciones.

—¿Disculpa?

Su hermano la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y Kate tuvo la desagradable impresión de haberle decepcionado de algún modo.

—¿Te importa que le haya pedido ayuda a lady Esme?

—No, en absoluto. —Sonrió, radiante. Habría preferido, desde luego, que Carlisle pasara más tiempo con ella, pero a fin de cuentas su hermano estaba en Londres por negocios —. Me halaga que hayas pensado en mí.

El, sin embargo, dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa al oír su respuesta.

—Lo dices como si te considerara una carga.

Kate bajó la mirada. Eso era justamente lo que pensaba. Que su hermano la consideraba una carga. ¿Cómo iba a ser de otro modo? Ella era mucho más joven que él y se había educado en la ciudad. Carlisle, en cambio, se había criado en los montes de la frontera hasta los catorce años. A veces, Kate pensaba que la distancia que los separaba era más grande que un océano.

—Sé que no querías que te acompañara en este viaje.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso. Me alegré mucho de que vinieras cuando supe que te apetecía acompañarme.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco mucho. —Kate enderezó cuidadosamente sus cubiertos, consciente de que su respuesta no era del todo la adecuada. Miró a su hermano por debajo de las cejas.

Carlisle la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Kate, yo...

La entrada del mayordomo interrumpió la conversación.

—El señor Kitcher ha llegado, señor.

El señor Kitcher era el apoderado de su hermano.

—Gracias —masculló Carlisle. Se levantó y se inclinó para besar a Kate en la frente —. Kitcher y yo vamos ir a ver a una persona para concertar una visita a la fábrica de Wedgwood. Volveré después del almuerzo. Lady Esme nos espera en su casa a las dos en punto.

—Muy bien —contestó Kate, pero Carlisle ya estaba en la puerta. Entonces salió sin decir palabra, y ella se quedó mirando los huevos de su plato, sola. Salvo por los lacayos, claro.

El caballero de las colonias resultaba aún más imponente en medio de su saloncito. Eso fue lo primero que pensó Esme esa tarde, cuando se volvió para saludar a sus invitados. Su bonito salón (elegante, sofisticado y sumamente civilizado) contrastaba vivamente con el hombre que permanecía parado en el centro. Cullen debería haberse sentido abrumado por el raso y los dorados, debería haber parecido candoroso y un poco burdo con su sencilla ropa de lana. Y sin embargo dominaba la habitación.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. —Esme alargó la mano, recordando a destiempo su apretón de la víspera. Contuvo el aliento para ver si él repetía aquel gesto tan poco ortodoxo. Pero el señor Cullen se limitó a coger su mano y a acercársela a la boca, como era de rigor, dejando los labios un par de centímetros por encima de los nudillos. Pareció vacilar un instante, sus fosas nasales se hincharon, y luego se incorporó. Esme advirtió un brillo divertido en sus ojos y entornó los párpados. ¡El muy truhán! Cullen sabía desde el principio que debía besarle la mano.

—Permítame presentarle a mi hermana, Katherine Cullen —dijo él, y Esme se vio obligada a concentrarse en otro objeto.

La muchacha que se acercó era agradablemente atractiva. Tenía el cabello rubio de su hermano, pero mientras que los ojos de éste eran de un cálido color Azul cielo, en los suyos brillaban destellos de verde y hasta de amarillo. Un color extremadamente raro, pero muy bonito, aun así. Llevaba un sencillo vestido de fustán, con el escote cuadrado y un poco de encaje en las mangas y el corpiño. Esme tomó nota de que había que mejorar su indumentaria.

—¿Cómo está? —dijo cuando la muchacha hizo una reverencia pasable.

—Señora... digo, milady... es un placer conocerla —musitó la señorita Cullen. Tenía unos modales agradables, aunque algo toscos. Esme asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi tía, _mademoiselle_ Molyneux.

_Tante_ Cristelle estaba sentada a su izquierda, en el borde mismo de su butaca, de modo que varios centímetros de aire separaban su espalda tiesa como una vara del respaldo del asiento. La anciana inclinó la cabeza. Tenía los labios apretados y miraba fijamente el bajo del vestido de la señorita Cullen.

El señor Cullen sonrió: torció la boca por las comisuras, con aire de granuja, al inclinarse sobre la mano de la tía de Esme.

—¿Cómo está, señora?

—Muy bien, gracias, _monsieur_ —contestó ella enérgicamente.

El señor Cullen y su hermana se sentaron; la muchacha en el sofá de damasco blanco y amarillo y él en el sillón naranja. Esme se acomodó en una cómoda butaca e hizo una seña con la cabeza a Crabs, el mayordomo, que enseguida desapareció para pedir el té.

—Ayer dijo que estaba en Londres por negocios, señor Cullen. ¿Qué clase de negocios? —preguntó a su invitado.

El señor Cullen apartó el faldón de su levita marrón para apoyar uno de sus tobillos sobre la rodilla de la otra pierna.

—Me dedico al comercio de mercancías con Boston.

—¿De veras? —murmuró Esme débilmente. Al señor Cullen no parecía avergonzarle lo más mínimo admitir que se dedicaba al comercio. Pero ¿qué podía esperarse de un indiano que gastaba polainas de cuero? Esme miró su pierna cruzada. El suave cuero se ceñía perfectamente a su gemelo, delineando su contorno bello y varonil. Esme apartó la mirada.

—Confío en poder conocer al señor Josiah Wegdwood —dijo el señor Cullen —. Tal vez hayan oído hablar de él. Ha fundado una fabulosa fábrica de loza.

—De loza. —_Tante_ Cristelle usó sus impertinentes, un remilgo que solía emplear cuando quería apabullar a alguien. Miró primero al señor Cullen y luego volvió a fijar su atención en el bajo de la falda de la señorita Cullen, que parecía fascinarla.

El señor Cullen no se dejó intimidar. Sonrió a la tía de Esme y luego a la propia Esme.

—Loza, sí. Es increíble cuánta usamos en las colonias. Yo ya importo cerámica y cosas así, pero creo que hay mercado para artículos más finos. Cosas que las señoras elegantes quieran tener en su mesa. El señor Wegdwood ha perfeccionado un método con el que fabrica la porcelana más delicada que he visto nunca. Confío en poder persuadirle de que Importaciones Cullen es la compañía más adecuada para llevar sus artículos a las colonias. Esme levantó las cejas, intrigada a su pesar.

—¿Venderá allí la porcelana en su nombre?

—No. Utilizaremos el procedimiento habitual. Yo le compro sus mercancías y luego las revendo al otro lado del Atlántico. Pero confío en conseguir el derecho exclusivo de vender sus artículos en las colonias, eso es lo único que cambia.

—Es usted ambicioso, señor Cullen —dijo _tante_ Cristelle. Y no parecía un cumplido.

El señor Cullen inclinó la cabeza mirando a su tía. La censura de la anciana señora no parecía turbarle lo más mínimo. Esme tuvo que admirar su aplomo, aunque fuera a regañadientes. Cullen era extranjero, pero no por el simple hecho de ser americano. Los caballeros con los que trataba ella no se dedicaban al comercio, y mucho menos hablaban de ello tan francamente con una dama. Resultaba interesante que un hombre la tratara intelectualmente como una igual. Y, al mismo tiempo, eso la hacía ser consciente de que Cullen jamás pertenecería a su mundo.

La señorita Cullen se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi hermano me ha informado de que ha tenido usted la bondad de servirme de acompañante, señora.

La entrada de tres criadas llevando bandejas cargadas con el servicio de té impidió que Esme replicara adecuadamente: zahiriendo al hermano, no a la muchacha. Cullen había dado por sentado su asentimiento. Mientras las sirvientas iban de acá para allá, Esme notó que él la observaba abiertamente. Le miró con aire desafiante, levantando una ceja, pero él se limitó a enarcar una de las suyas. ¿Estaba coqueteando con ella? ¿Acaso no sabía que se encontraba muy, muy lejos de su alcance?

Una vez dispuesto el té, Esme empezó a servirlo con la espalda tan derecha que hasta superó a su tía.

—Estoy considerando la posibilidad de convertirla en mi protegida, señorita Cullen. —Sonrió para quitar el aguijón a sus palabras—. Quizá pueda decirme por qué ha...

Un torbellino la interrumpió. La puerta del salón se abrió de repente, rebotó en la pared y dejó otra muesca en la pintura. Una maraña de brazos y largas piernas se abalanzó hacia Esme.

Ella apartó la tetera caliente con la facilidad que le daba la práctica.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —jadeó el diablillo. Sus rizos Azabache eran engañosamente angelicales —. La cocinera dice que ha hecho bollos de grosella. ¿Puedo comerme uno?

Esme dejó la tetera y tomó aliento para reprender a su hijo, pero su tía se le adelantó.

—¡_Mais oui, mon chou_! Ten, coge un plato, que _tante_ Cristelle va a elegirte los bollos más gordos.

Esme se aclaró la garganta y el niño y su anciana tía la miraron compungidos. Ella sonrió a su hijo con intención.

—Seth, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de dejar ese bollo que has empuñado y saludar a nuestros invitados?

Seth soltó su presa, bastante aplastada ya, y se limpió la palma en las calzas. Esme tomó aliento, pero optó por no decir nada. Cada pelea, a su tiempo. Se volvió hacia los Cullen.

—Permítanme presentarles a mi hijo, Seth Platt, barón de Eddings.

El chiquillo hizo una reverencia muy correcta: tan bien hecha, que a Esme se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo. No dejó que su satisfacción se hiciera visible, desde luego: no hacía falta halagar al pequeño. El señor Cullen extendió la mano con el mismo gesto que le había dedicado a ella el día anterior. Su hijo sonrió de oreja a oreja. Normalmente, los adultos no ofrecían la mano a los niños de ocho años, fuera cual fuese su rango. Seth tomó muy serio aquella mano tan grande y la estrechó.

—Encantando de conocerle, milord —dijo el señor Cullen. Seth se inclinó ante la muchacha, y entonces Esme le dio un bollo envuelto en una servilleta.

—Ahora vete, corre, cariño. Tengo...

—Seguro que su hijo puede quedarse con nosotros, señora —la interrumpió el señor Cullen.

Esme se irguió. ¿Cómo se atrevía a interferir entre su hijo y ella? Estaba a punto de afearle la conducta cuando sorprendió su mirada. El señor Cullen tenía los párpados arrugados por los bordes, pero en lugar de regocijo sus ojos parecían reflejar tristeza. Pero si no conocía a su hijo. ¿Por qué, entonces, se compadecía de él?

—Por favor, mamá... —dijo Seth.

Esme debería haberse enojado aún más (el niño sabía que no debía suplicarle cuando tomaba una decisión), pero algo pareció derretirse dentro de ella.

—Está bien. —Sabía que parecía una vieja cascarrabias, pero Seth sonrió y se sentó cerca del señor Cullen, recostándose en el amplio sillón. Y el señor Cullen sonrió a Esme con sus ojos de color azul cielo. Al verle, a Esme pareció entrecortársele la respiración: una reacción ridícula, tratándose de una madura mujer de mundo.

—Bueno, todo esto es muy agradable —dijo _tante_ Cristelle. Guiñó un ojo a Seth, y él se removió en el sillón hasta que su madre le miró —. Pero creo que deberíamos hablar de la vestimenta de _mademoiselle_ Cullen.

La señorita Cullen, que acababa de beber un sorbito de té, pareció atragantarse.

—¿Señora?

_Tante_ Cristelle asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

—Es atroz.

El señor Cullen dejó su taza cuidadosamente.

—_Mademoiselle_ Molyneux, creo que...

La anciana señora se volvió hacia él.

—¿Desea usted que se rían de su hermana? ¿Eh? ¿Quiere que las demás señoritas cuchicheen detrás de los abanicos? ¿Que los caballeros se nieguen a bailar con ella? ¿Es eso a lo que aspira?

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió el señor Cullen —. ¿Qué tiene de malo el vestido de Kate?

—Nada. —Esme dejó su taza de té—. Nada en absoluto, si la señorita Cullen desea visitar los parques y ver algunos de los monumentos de Londres. Estoy segura de que el traje que lleva sería suficiente incluso para las personas más elegantes de Boston y las colonias. Pero para la alta sociedad londinense...

—¡Ha de llevar los vestidos más elegantes! —Exclamó _tante_ Cristelle—. Y lo mismo puede decirse de los guantes, los chales, los sombreros y los zapatos. —Se inclinó para dar un golpe con su bastón en el suelo —. Los zapatos son sumamente importantes.

La señorita Cullen se miró los zapatos, alarmada, pero su hermano sólo parecía levemente divertido.

—Entiendo.

_Tante_ Cristelle le miró con astucia.

—¿Y todas esas cosas costarán un buen pellizco, _non_?

No añadió que el señor Cullen también tendría que procurarle ropa a Esme. En las altas esferas londinenses se sobreentendía que aquélla era la recompensa que recibiría Esme por el tiempo que pasara acompañando a su hermana.

Esme esperaba que el señor Cullen protestara. Evidentemente, no era consciente de los gastos que conllevaba la presentación en sociedad de una señorita. La mayoría de las familias ahorraba durante años para sufragar el acontecimiento; algunas hasta se endeudaban comprando vestidos para la niña. El señor Cullen debía de ser muy rico según los parámetros de Boston, pero ¿lo era conforme a los de Londres? ¿Podía permitirse un desembolso tan inesperado? Esme sintió una extraña desilusión al pensar que tal vez tuviera que abandonar su propósito.

Pero el señor Cullen se limitó a dar un mordisco a un bollo. Fue la señorita Cullen quien se encargó de protestar.

—Pero es demasiado, Carlisle. No necesito un vestuario nuevo, de verdad.

Un discurso muy bonito. La chica había proporcionado a su hermano una escapatoria honrosa. Esme se volvió hacia el señor Cullen con las cejas levantadas. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó que Seth aprovechaba que los mayores estaban distraídos para birlar otro bollo.

El señor Cullen bebió un largo trago de té antes de hablar.

—Por lo visto sí necesitas un nuevo vestuario, Kate. Eso dice lady Esme, y creo que podemos confiar en su criterio.

—¡Pero los gastos! —La chica parecía sinceramente preocupada. El hermano, no.

—No te preocupes por eso. Puedo afrontarlos. —Se volvió hacia Esme —. Entonces, ¿cuándo vamos de compras, milady?

—No es necesario que nos acompañe —contestó ella —. Podría darnos una carta de crédito y...

—Pero me gustaría acompañarlas —la interrumpió el indiano suavemente—. Sin duda no me negará ese pequeño placer.

Esme apretó los labios. Sabía que el señor Cullen sería una distracción, pero no había forma educada de disuadirle. Forzó una sonrisa.

—Naturalmente, nos encantaría contar con su compañía.

Él dio la impresión de sonreír sin llegar a cambiar de expresión, y las arrugas de ambos lados de su boca se hicieron más hondas. ¡Qué hombre tan extraordinario!

—Entonces, repito, ¿cuándo saldremos de expedición?

—Mañana —contestó Esme vigorosamente.

Los labios sensuales del señor Cullen se curvaron ligeramente.

—Muy bien.

Y ella entornó los ojos. O el señor Cullen era un necio, o era más rico que el rey Midas.

Despertó de madrugada, cubierto en sudor por la pesadilla. Se quedó quieto, aguzando los ojos en la penumbra mientras aguardaba a que el retumbar de su pecho se aquietara. El fuego se había apagado y hacía frío en la habitación. Les había dicho a las criadas que pusieran un buen montón de leña, pero parecían incapaces de hacerlo como era debido. Por la mañana, el fuego de su cuarto solía haberse reducido a brasas. Esa noche se había extinguido por completo.

Carlisle salió de la habitación; sus suaves mocasines apenas hacían ruido. Bajó por la gran escalera de mármol hasta el vestíbulo inferior.

Allí oyó pasos que avanzaban hacia él y se escondió entre las sombras. La luz de una vela brilló cerca, y vio al mayordomo vestido con camisón: llevaba el candelero en una mano y con la otra sujetaba una botella. Pasó de largo a unos centímetros de allí, y Carlisle notó un tufo a whisky. Sonrió en la penumbra. ¡Qué susto se daría el mayordomo si descubría que su amo acechaba en la oscuridad! Pensaría que estaba loco.

Esperó hasta que desapareció el resplandor de la vela del mayordomo y sus pasos se extinguieron. Pasó otro minuto mientras aguzaba el oído, pero todo permanecía en silencio. Salió de su escondite y cruzó sigilosamente la cocina, hasta la puerta de servicio. La llave se guardaba sobre la repisa de la gran chimenea, pero Carlisle tenía una copia. Salió, y el pestillo emitió un chasquido al cerrarse a sus espaldas. Fuera hacía un frío agradable, y Carlisle sofocó un estremecimiento. Se quedó un momento entre las sombras, junto a la puerta trasera, escuchando, mirando, olfateando el aire. Sólo advirtió el correteo de un roedor escabullándose entre los matorrales y el súbito maullido de un gato. No había nadie cerca. Se deslizó por el estrecho jardín amurallado, rozando matas de menta y perejil, y otras hierbas cuyos olores no identificaba. Al llegar a las cuadras, se detuvo de nuevo un momento.

Luego empezó a correr. Sus pasos eran tan sigilosos como los de un felino, pero aun así se mantuvo pegado al borde de las densas sombras de los establos. Odiaba que le descubrieran cuando salía de noche a escondidas. Tal vez por eso no se molestaba en tener un ayuda de cámara.

Pasó por una puerta y al sentir un olor a orines cambió de dirección. No había visto una ciudad (o un pueblo, más bien) hasta la edad de diez años. Veintitrés años después, aún recordaba la impresión que le había producido su olor: el terrible hedor de centenares de personas viviendo hacinadas, sin sitio para desechar sus pises y excrementos. De niño, había estado a punto de vomitar al descubrir que el reguero de agua marrón que corría por mitad de la calle adoquinada era una cloaca al aire libre. Una de las primeras cosas que le enseñó su padre de pequeño fue a esconder sus heces. Los animales eran muy listos. Si sentían el olor de las personas, no se acercaban. Y si no había animales, no había comida. En los inmensos bosques de Pennsylvania, era así de sencillo.

Pero allí, donde la gente vivía codo con codo y dejaba que sus inmundicias se amontonaran en los rincones, donde el hedor a humanidad parecía suspendido en el aire como una niebla que había que atravesar con esfuerzo, allí, en la ciudad, todo era más complicado. Seguía habiendo depredadores y presas, pero sus formas se habían distorsionado, y a veces resultaba imposible distinguir a los unos de las otras. Aquella ciudad era mucho más peligrosa que cualquier frontera, con sus animales salvajes y sus incursiones indias.

Su carrera le condujo hasta el final de las cuadras, donde había un cruce. Atravesó la callejuela y siguió corriendo calle abajo. Un joven entraba por la verja de una casa señorial: ¿un criado que volvía de un recado? Carlisle pasó a su lado, a menos de medio metro de distancia, y el hombre ni siquiera se volvió. Pero él aspiró su olor a cerveza y humo de pipa al pasar de largo.

Lady Esme olía a toronjil. Carlisle había percibido de nuevo aquel aroma esa tarde, al inclinarse sobre su blanca mano. Y aquello no estaba bien. Una mujer tan sofisticada debía oler a musgo o pachulí. El se había descubierto a menudo sofocado por aquella fragancia (por la pestilencia) de las damas elegantes. Los perfumes las envolvían como una bruma hasta el punto de que le daban ganas de taparse la nariz y vomitar. Pero lady Esme olía a toronjil, el olor del huerto de su madre. Y esa incongruencia le intrigaba.

Cruzó la entrada de un callejón sin aflojar el paso y saltó un charco maloliente. Había alguien allí escondido, refugiado tal vez, o quizás emboscado, pero él pasó de largo antes de que el desconocido tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Miró hacia atrás y vio que el otro se había asomado para mirarle. Se sonrió y apretó el paso. Sus mocasines rozaban los adoquines con todo sigilo. La ciudad sólo le gustaba a aquellas horas: cuando las calles estaban desiertas y uno podía moverse sin miedo a tropezar con alguien. Cuando había espacio. Sintió que el esfuerzo empezaba a calentar los músculos de sus piernas.

Al llegar a Londres, había elegido a propósito la casa contigua a la de lady Esme. Sentía la necesidad de descubrir cómo le había ido a la hermana de Emmett. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el oficial al que había fallado. Al descubrir que la señora disfrutaba presentando a jóvenes señoritas en sociedad, le había parecido natural pedirle que ayudara a Kate. Naturalmente, le había ocultado el verdadero motivo por el que le interesaba la alta sociedad londinense, pero ello no le había causado el menor remordimiento. Al menos, hasta conocer a la dama en persona.

Porque lady Esme no era lo que esperaba. De algún modo, sin cobrar conciencia de ello, Carlisle se la había imaginado tan alta como su hermano y con el mismo porte aristocrático. El porte aristocrático estaba allí, desde luego, pero a le costaba no sonreír cuando lady Esme intentaba mirarle con aire de superioridad. No podía medir más de un metro cincuenta y ocho. Tenía una figura deliciosamente redondeada, de ésas que le daban a uno ganas de agarrarle el trasero sólo para sentir su calor femenino. Su cabello era color caramelo y sus ojos de igual color. Con aquellas mejillas rosadas y aquella voz cor_tante_, podía haber sido una irlandesa descarada, siempre dispuesta al coqueteo.

Pero no lo era.

Carlisle masculló una maldición y se detuvo. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en las rodillas mientras jadeaba, intentando recobrar el aliento. Lady Esme podía parecer una irlandesa, pero con su ropa elegante y un acento capaz de cortar el hielo, nadie en su sano juicio la tomaría por tal. Ni siquiera un gañán de las fronteras del Nuevo Mundo. Podía comprar muchas cosas con su dinero, pero entre ellas no se encontraba una mujer del estrato más alto de la aristocracia inglesa.

La luna empezaba a ponerse. Era hora de volver a casa. Carlisle miró a su alrededor. La estrecha calle estaba flanqueada por tiendecitas cuyos pisos superiores se proyectaban hacia fuera. Nunca había estado en aquella parte de Londres, pero eso no le impediría encontrar el camino de vuelta. Empezó con una suave carrera. El regreso era siempre lo más duro, porque su frescura y su energía del principio se habían disipado. Ahora le costaba respirar y empezaban a dolerle los músculos por el esfuerzo continuado. Además, las partes en las que había resultado herido se hacían notar y palpitaban mientras corría. Recuerda, parecían decirle sus cicatrices, recuerda dónde hendió tu carne el _tomahawk_, dónde se alojó la bala junto al hueso. Recuerda que estás marcado para siempre, que eres el superviviente, el que vive, el que quedó para dar testimonio.

Carlisle siguió corriendo, a pesar del dolor y de los recuerdos. Aquél era el punto que distinguía a los que seguían delante de los que se dejaban caer en la cuneta. El truco consistía en reconocer el dolor. En abrazarlo. El dolor te mantenía despierto. El dolor significaba que aún estabas vivo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba corriendo, pero cuando llegó a las cuadras de detrás de su casa alquilada, la luna se había puesto. Estaba tan cansado que casi no vio al merodeador. Tal era su agotamiento que estuvo a punto de pasar corriendo a su lado. Pero no lo hizo. Se detuvo y se escabulló entre las sombras de los establos de la casa vecina. Observó al merodeador. Tenía forma de barril y lucía una levita escarlata y un tricornio harapiento, con los bordes deshilachados y grises. Carlisle le había visto ya antes: una vez ese día, al otro lado de la calle, cuando salió con Kate de la casa de lady Esme, y también la víspera, al montar en su carruaje. Su actitud era la misma: aquel hombre le estaba siguiendo.

Entonces se tomó unos minutos para recobrar el aliento; luego sacó dos balas de plomo del bolsillo de su chaleco. Eran pequeñas, no más grandes que su pulgar, pero muy útiles para quien disfrutaba corriendo de madrugada por las calles de Londres. Cerró el puño a su alrededor.

Se acercó con sigilo al hombre de la levita escarlata y le agarró del pelo por detrás con la mano izquierda. Después le asestó velozmente un puñetazo a un lado de la cabeza.

—¿Quién te envía?

El otro era rápido para ser tan gordo. Se revolvió e intentó darle un codazo en el vientre. Carlisle volvió a golpearle una vez, dos, siempre en la cara.

—¡Que te jodan! —gruñó el de la levita escarlata. Su acento londinense era tan denso que Carlisle apenas distinguió las palabras.

El hombre le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara. Carlisle se inclinó hacia un lado y el golpe le rozó la barbilla. Golpeó con fuerza, rápidamente, la axila expuesta de su oponente. El de la levita escarlata profirió un gruñido y se dobló hacia ese lado. Cuando se incorporó, tenía una navaja en la mano. Carlisle se movió en círculo, los puños preparados, buscando otra salida. El hombre le lanzó una cuchillada, pero Carlisle consiguió apartarle el brazo de un golpe. El cuchillo cayó al suelo: la luz de la luna brilló sobre su mango, que parecía de asta blanca. Entonces él viró hacia la izquierda y cuando el otro se le abalanzó encima, le agarró por el brazo derecho y lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Tu jefe —siseó mientras le retorcía el brazo.

El hombre se retorció violentamente y le asestó otro golpe en la mandíbula. Carlisle se tambaleó, y el de la levita escarlata no necesitó nada más: se desasió y echó a correr por las cuadras. Al pasar junto al cuchillo se agachó para recogerlo y desapareció luego por la esquina de los establos.

Carlisle le siguió instintivamente (el depredador siempre perseguía a una presa que huía), pero se detuvo antes de llegar a la callejuela donde desembocaban las cuadras. Llevaba horas corriendo; el aire ya no era fresco, por lo que si atrapaba al hombre de la levita escarlata, no estaría en condiciones de obligarle a hablar. Suspiró, se guardó las balas de plomo y regresó a su casa.

Empezaba a rayar el alba.

* * *

**Hola! Segundo Capi! lo iba a subir el miercoles... pero no me aguanté! de todas formas el meircoles habrá capitulo iwal!**

**Gracias por quienes han leído esta historia!**

**que tengan una buena semana**

**Sandia Cullen**


	3. Por qué estas aquí

**Dosclaimer: Algunos de los personajes y la trama son de E.H y los personajes que reconozcan son de S.M. yo solo me limito a la adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 03**

_Un día, mientras Corazón de Hierro barría las calles, pasó una procesión. Había varios lacayos que, vestidos con librea dorada, iban a pie, un par de guardias montados en blanquísimos corceles, y, por último, un carruaje dorado con dos palafreneros montados detrás. Corazón de Hierro no pudo menos que mirar boquiabierto el carruaje que se acercaba. Cuando estaba justo a su lado, la cortina se movió y vio la cara de la dama que viajaba en su interior. ¡Y qué cara! Sus facciones eran perfectas, su tez tan blanca y tersa que se diría de marfil. Corazón de Hierro se quedó mirándola. A su lado, una voz ronca preguntó:_

—_¿Te parece hermosa la princesa Solace?_

_Corazón de Hierro se volvió y vio a un viejo apergaminado donde antes no había nadie. Frunció el ceño, pero tuvo que reconocer que la princesa era extremadamente bella._

—_Entonces —dijo el anciano, acercándose tanto que Corazón de Hierro sintió su aliento maloliente—, ¿te gustaría casarte con ella?_

_De Corazón de Hierro_

Esme salió al sol de la tarde y exhaló un suspiro de placer.

—Ha sido una compra de lo más satisfactoria. —Pero ¿de verdad necesito todos esos vestidos? —Preguntó la señorita Cullen a su lado —. ¿No bastaría con uno o dos trajes de baile?

—Verá, señorita Cullen...

—Por favor, ¿no podría llamarme Kate?

Esme templó su tono severo. La chica era tremendamente encantadora.

—Sí, por supuesto. Kate, pues. Es de la mayor importancia que vistas como es debido...

—En pan de oro, si es posible —dijo una voz varonil, interrumpiendo su perorata.

—¡Ah, Carlisle! —exclamó Kate —. Tu barbilla tiene peor aspecto que esta mañana.

Esme se volvió, alisando cuidadosamente su frente. No quería que el señor Cullen notara que la había molestado su interrupción, o que sentía un extraño estremecimiento de emoción en la parte baja del vientre. Indudablemente, aquella turbación no era propia de una mujer de su edad.

En efecto, la barbilla del señor Cullen se había puesto más amoratada desde la última vez que se habían visto. Al parecer, esa noche se había tropezado con una puerta. Una extraña torpeza, tratándose de un hombre tan ágil. Estaba apoyado contra una farola, con los pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos, y parecía llevar allí un buen rato. Y así debía ser, efectivamente, si había aguardado allí desde que ellas entraran en la tienda de la modista, tres horas antes. Aquel hombre espantoso no podía haber estado allí todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad?

Esme sintió una punzada de mala conciencia.

—Señor Cullen, ¿sabe que es perfectamente aceptable que nos deje solas mientras acabamos de hacer nuestras compras?

Él levantó las cejas; su expresión sardónica parecía decir que conocía a la perfección las delicias de un día de compras entre señoras.

—No se me ocurriría abandonarlas, milady. Le pido disculpas si mi presencia le resulta enojosa.

_Tante_ Cristelle chasqueó la lengua al lado de Esme.

—Habla usted como un cortesano, _monsieur_. Y creo que no le favorece.

El señor Cullen sonrió y se inclinó ante su tía, impertérrito.

—Acepto la reprimenda, señora.

—Sí, bueno —terció Esme —. Creo que lo siguiente es la guantería. Justo aquí al lado hay una tienda maravillosa que...

—Quizás a las señoras les apetezca un refrigerio —dijo el señor Cullen —. Jamás me lo perdonaría, si se desmayaran por tanto esfuerzo.

Esme estaba formulando una respuesta convenientemente evasiva cuando _tante_ Cristelle se le adelantó.

—Estaría bien tomar un té.

Esme no podía ya rechazar la invitación sin parecer grosera, y el muy truhán lo sabía. La boca del señor Cullen se torció en una sonrisa mientras la observaba con sus cálidos ojos marrones.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. Es usted muy amable.

Él inclinó la cabeza, se apartó de la farola y le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Vamos?

¿Por qué solamente se acordaba de los buenos modales cuando le convenía? Esme sonrió, tensa, y posó los dedos sobre su manga, notando los músculos bajo la tela. El miró su mano y luego la miró a ella, inclinando una ceja. Esme levantó la barbilla y echó a andar, seguida por _tante_ Cristelle y la muchacha. Su tía parecía estar aleccionando a Kate sobre la importancia del calzado.

En torno a ellos, la elegante multitud que llenaba las calles de Mayfair fluía y refluía. Jóvenes lechuguinos haraganeaban en los portales, chismorreando y mirando a las damas suntuosamente vestidas. Un caballero elegante, ataviado con una peluca empolvada de rosa, se paseaba moviendo con extravagancia su largo bastón. Esme oyó bufar a _tante_ Cristelle. Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza a las señoritas Stevens al pasar por su lado. La mayor lo hizo con mucha educación. La pequeña, una pelirroja bonita pero veleidosa, vestida con un enorme miriñaque, soltó una risilla tapándose la boca con la mano.

Esme la miró bajo las cejas con expresión de reproche.

—¿Qué le parece nuestra capital, señor Cullen?

—Abarrotada. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella al hablar. Esme notó un olor agradable en su aliento, pero no supo identificarlo.

—¿Está acostumbrado a una ciudad más pequeña? —Se levantó un poco la falda al acercarse a un charco de nocivo aspecto. El señor Cullen la atrajo hacia sí cuando lo bordearon, y por un momento Esme sintió el calor de su cuerpo a través de la lana y el lino.

—Boston es más pequeña que Londres —contestó él. Se separaron y Esme descubrió consternada que echaba en falta su calor—. Pero está igual de atestada. No estoy acostumbrado a las ciudades.

—¿Se crió en el campo?

—Más bien en el monte.

Esme se volvió, sorprendida por su respuesta, justo en el momento en que él se inclinaba de nuevo. De pronto, sus caras quedaron separadas por apenas unos centímetros. Las finas arrugas que rodeaban los ojos de color azul del señor Cullen se ahondaron cuando le sonrió. Ella reparó en que tenía una cicatriz fina y pálida bajo el ojo izquierdo.

Luego apartó la mirada.

—Entonces ¿se crió con los lobos, señor Cullen?

—En absoluto. —Su tono era divertido, a pesar de lo cor_tante_ de sus palabras—. Mi padre era trampero en la frontera de Pennsylvania. Vivíamos en una cabaña que construyó con troncos que todavía conservaban la corteza.

Parecía muy primitivo. En realidad, su hogar era tan distinto a lo que conocía Esme, que le costaba imaginárselo.

—¿Qué educación recibió antes de que le enviaran al internado?

—Mi madre me enseñó a leer y escribir —respondió el señor Cullen—. De mi padre aprendí a seguir un rastro, a cazar y a moverme por el bosque. Fue un montero excelente.

Pasaron por una librería cuyo letrero de color rojo vivo colgaba tan bajo que casi rozó el tricornio del señor Cullen. Esme se aclaró la garganta.

—Entiendo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó él suavemente —. Mi vida allí era muy distinta a todo esto. —Señaló con la cabeza la bulliciosa calle de Londres —. ¿Se imagina un bosque tan silencioso que puedan oírse caer las hojas? ¿Árboles tan grandes que un hombre adulto no puede rodear el tronco con los brazos?

Ella dijo que no con la cabeza.

—Cuesta imaginarlo. Esos bosques me resultan muy ajenos. Pero usted los abandonó, ¿no es cierto?

El observaba el fluir del gentío mientras caminaban, pero ahora volvió a mirarla.

Esme contuvo el aliento al ver sus ojos oscuros.

—Debió de ser un cambio muy brusco, dejar la libertad del bosque por un internado.

Él levantó una comisura de la boca y apartó los ojos.

—Lo fue, pero los niños se adaptan. Aprendí a seguir las normas y de qué chicos mantenerme alejado. Y era muy alto, incluso entonces. Eso ayudó.

Esme se estremeció.

—Parecen tan salvajes, los internados.

—Los niños son bestezuelas salvajes, en general.

—¿Y los profesores?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La mayoría son competentes. Algunos son hombres amargados que desprecian a los niños. Pero hay otros que aman de veras su profesión y se preocupan por sus pupilos.

Esme frunció las cejas.

—Qué distinta debió de ser su infancia de la de su hermana. ¿Dijo usted que ella se crió en la ciudad de Boston?

—Sí. —Por primera vez, su voz sonó preocupada—. A veces creo que nuestra infancia fue demasiado distinta.

—¿Sí? —Observó su cara. Sus expresiones eran tan sutiles, tan fugaces, que se sentía como una adivina cuando sorprendía alguna.

El asintió con un gesto, los párpados entornados.

—Me preocupa no darle todo lo que necesita.

Esme miró al frente mientras intentaba formular una respuesta. ¿Alguno de los hombres a los que conocía se preocupaba de ese modo por las mujeres que formaban parte de su vida? ¿Se había preocupado su hermano por sus necesidades? Creía que no.

Pero el señor Cullen respiró hondo y habló de nuevo.

—Su hijo está lleno de energía. Esme arrugó la nariz.

—En exceso, dirían algunos.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Ocho cumple este verano.

—¿Tiene preceptor?

—El señor Banes. Viene todos los días. —Vaciló y luego dijo impulsivamente —: Pero _tante_ Cristelle opina que debería mandarle a una escuela como ésa a la que asistió usted.

Él la miró.

—Parece demasiado joven para irse de casa.

—Oh, muchas familias elegantes mandan a sus hijos a internados, incluso siendo mucho más pequeños que Seth. —Al darse cuenta de que estaba retorciendo una cinta de su cuello con la mano libre, se detuvo y alisó cuidadosamente el trozo de seda —. A mi tía le preocupa que esté demasiado entre mis faldas. O que no aprenda a ser un hombre, viviendo entre mujeres. —¿Por qué estaba contando aquellos detalles íntimos de su vida a un hombre al que apenas conocía? El señor Cullen debía de considerarla una necia.

Pero él se limitó a asentir pensativamente.

—Su marido murió.

—Sí, Seth, mi hijo, se llama como él; falleció hace cinco años.

—Pero usted no ha vuelto a casarse.

Se inclinó un poco más hacia ella y Esme reconoció por fin el olor de su aliento. Perejil. Era extraño que un olor tan doméstico pareciera exótico viniendo de él.

El señor Cullen habló con suavidad.

—No comprendo que una mujer con su atractivo lleve tantos años languideciendo sola.

Ella arrugó la frente.

—En realidad...

—Aquí hay un salón de té —dijo _tante_ Cristelle tras ellos —. Me duelen muchísimo los huesos de tanto ejercicio. ¿Descansamos aquí?

El señor Cullen se volvió.

—Lo lamento, señora. Sí, pararemos aquí.

—_Bon_ —dijo ella—. Vamos a restaurarnos un poco, entonces. El señor Cullen abrió la bonita puerta de madera y cristal y entraron en el pequeño salón de té. Aquí y allá había mesitas circulares, y las señoras se acomodaron mientras el señor Cullen iba a pedir el té.

_Tante_ Cristelle se inclinó para dar un golpecito a Kate en la rodilla.

—Su hermano es muy solícito con usted. Debería dar gracias por ello. No todos los hombres son así. Y los que lo son a menudo no pasan mucho tiempo en este mundo.

La muchacha frunció el ceño al oír aquel último comentario, pero prefirió contestar al primero.

—Estoy muy agradecida, sí. Carlisle siempre se comportaba muy bien conmigo cuando nos veíamos.

Esme alisó un volante de encaje de su falda.

—El señor Cullen dijo que te criaste con tu tío.

Kate bajó los ojos.

—Sí. Sólo veía a Carlisle una o dos veces al año, cuando iba de visita. Siempre me parecía tan grande... Incluso cuando debía de ser más joven que yo ahora. Luego se alistó, claro, y llevaba un uniforme precioso. Yo me quedaba embelesada mirándole. Ningún hombre que yo conozca camina como él. Anda con tanta ligereza como si pudiera mantener el paso durante días y días. —Levantó la vista y sonrió, azorada—. Pero lo describo muy mal.

Curiosamente, sin embargo, Esme sabía con toda exactitud a qué se refería Kate. La agilidad y el aplomo con que se movía el señor Cullen la hacían pensar que conocía su cuerpo y el funcionamiento de éste mucho mejor que la mayoría de los hombres. Esme se volvió para mirarle. Estaba esperando su turno para pedir el té. Delante de él, un caballero de edad fruncía el ceño y movía el pie con impaciencia, dando golpecitos en el suelo. Había también otros clientes, algunos moviendo los pies de aquella misma manera, otros cambiando de postura, inquietos. Sólo el señor Cullen se mantenía perfectamente quieto. No parecía ni impaciente ni aburrido, y daba la impresión de poder pasar horas así, con una pierna flexionada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sorprendió a Esme mirándole y levantó las cejas despacio, pero ella no supo si aquel gesto era de sorpresa o de desafío. Se puso colorada y apartó los ojos.

—Tu hermano y tú parecéis estar muy unidos —le dijo a Kate—. A pesar de haberos criado separados.

La chica sonrió, pero su mirada parecía insegura.

—Espero que estemos unidos. Creo que lo estamos. Yo le admiro mucho.

Esme la observó, pensativa. Sus sentimientos eran los adecuados, no había duda, pero Kate hablaba casi en tono interrogativo.

—Señora —dijo el señor Cullen, apareciendo de pronto a su lado.

Esme se sobresaltó y le miró con exasperación. ¿Se había acercado a ella sin hacer ruido a propósito?

El esbozó aquella sonrisa enloquecedoramente misteriosa y le ofreció un plato de pastas recubiertas de una rosada capa de azúcar. Sus ojos de color azul parecían reprenderla por ser tan quisquillosa.

Ella tomó aliento.

—Gracias, señor Cullen.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Es un placer, lady Esme.

_Umf_. Ella saboreó una pasta y descubrió que era al mismo tiempo amarga y dulce. Perfecta, en realidad. Miró a su tía. La anciana señora tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia Kate y estaba hablándole en voz baja.

—Espero que mi tía no esté sermoneando a su hermana —comentó ella mientras servía el té.

El señor Cullen miró a Kate.

—Mi hermana está hecha de una pasta más dura de lo que parece. Creo que sobrevivirá, por más fatigas que le haga pasar su tía.

Como todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, se apoyaba tranquilamente en la pared, a menos de un metro de ella. Esme bebió un sorbo de té mientras miraba sus extraños zapatos.

Sin darse cuenta, dijo lo que estaba pensando.

—¿De dónde ha sacado esas chinelas?

El señor Cullen estiró una pierna, con los brazos todavía cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Son mocasines. Los hacen con piel de gamo las indias de la tribu de los mohicanos.

Las señoras de la mesa de al lado se levantaron para marcharse, pero él no hizo intento de sentarse. La campanilla de la puerta tintineó al entrar más gente.

Esme siguió mirando con el ceño fruncido los mocasines y las polainas del señor Cullen. Él se había ceñido el cuero suave justo por encima de las rodillas con una cinta bordada y había dejado colgar los extremos.

—¿Todos los hombres blancos de las colonias llevan ese atuendo?

—No, no todos. —Volvió a cruzar las piernas —. Casi todos llevan los mismos zapatos o botas que los caballeros de aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lleva usted un calzado tan extraño? —Era consciente de que su voz sonaba cor_tante_, pero la insistencia del señor Cullen en ponerse ropa tan poco convencional la irritaba enormemente. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Si llevara zapatos de hebilla y medias, como todos los caballeros de Londres, nadie repararía en él. Con su riqueza, tal vez pudiera convertirse en un caballero británico y ser aceptado en los círculos elegantes. Sería respetable.

El señor Cullen se encogió de hombros, aparentemente ajeno al torbellino que se agitaba dentro de ella.

—Es el calzado que llevan los cazadores de los bosques de América. Es muy cómodo y mucho más práctico que los zapatos de los ingleses. Las polainas protegen de las espinas y las ramas. Estoy acostumbrado a ellas.

La miró y ella vio en sus ojos que era consciente de que deseaba que fuera convencional, que se pareciera más a cualquier caballero inglés. Lo entendía, y ello le entristecía. Esme miró sus cálidos ojos azules sin saber qué hacer. Había algo allí, algo que fluía entre ellos, y cuyas sutilezas se le escapaban.

Entonces una voz de hombre resonó tras ella.

—¡Cabo Cullen! ¿Qué hace usted en Londres?

Carlisle se tensó. El hombre que le saludaba era delgado y de estatura media, quizás un poco más bajo. Llevaba levita verde oscura y chaleco marrón, perfectamente corrientes y respetables. De hecho, habría tenido el mismo aspecto que miles de caballeros londinenses de no ser por su melena. Tenía el pelo de un rojo anaranjado y brillante, recogido hacia atrás. Carlisle intentó identificarlo, pero no pudo. Había varios pelirrojos en el regimiento.

El hombre sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Thornton. Michael Thornton. No le veía desde hace... ¿cuánto? Seis años, al menos. ¿Qué le trae por Londres?

Carlisle tomó la mano que le tendía y la estrechó. Claro. Ya se acordaba de él. Thornton había pertenecido al 28° Regimiento.

—Estoy aquí por negocios, señor Thornton.

—¿No me diga? Londres queda muy a trasmano para un rastreador de las colonias. —Thornton sonrió como si quisiera despojar a sus palabras de cualquier ofensa.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros tranquilamente.

—Mi tío murió en el sesenta. Así que dejé el ejército y me hice cargo de su negocio de importación, en Boston.

—Ah. —Thornton osciló sobre los talones y miró inquisitivamente a lady Esme.

Carlisle sintió una extraña reticencia a presentársela, pero se la sacudió de encima.

—Milady, permítame presentarle al señor Michael Thornton, antiguo compañero mío en el ejército. Thornton, le presento a lady Esme Platt, la hermana del capitán Saint Aubyn. Y ésta es mi hermana, Katherine Cullen, y _mademoiselle_ Molyneux, tía de lady Esme.

Thornton hizo una vistosa reverencia.

—Señoras.

Lady Esme le tendió la mano.

—¿Cómo está, señor Thornton?

El otro se puso serio al inclinarse sobre su mano.

—Es un honor conocerla, señora. Permítame decirle que todos lamentamos profundamente la muerte de su hermano.

El semblante de lady Esme no mostró dolor alguno, pero Carlisle la sintió envararse a pesar de que estaban separados por casi un metro de distancia. No se explicaba cómo era posible, pero tenía la impresión de que algo había cambiado en el aire que mediaba entre ellos.

—Gracias —dijo ella —. ¿Conocía usted a Emmett?

—Naturalmente. Todos conocíamos y apreciábamos al capitán Saint Aubyn. —Se volvió hacia Carlisle como si buscara confirmación—. Un gallardo caballero y un gran capitán, ¿no es cierto, Cullen? Siempre con una palabra amable en la punta de la lengua, siempre animándonos cuando marchábamos por esos odiosos bosques. Y al final, cuando atacaron los salvajes, se habría sentido usted orgullosa si hubiera visto cómo aguantó, señora. Algunos tenían miedo. Algunos pensaron en romper filas y huir... —Thornton se detuvo de repente y tosió, mirando a Carlisle con aire compungido.

Carlisle le devolvió una mirada pétrea. Muchos pensaban que había huido en Spinner's Falls. Carlisle no se había molestado en dar explicaciones en su momento, y no pensaba empezar ahora. Sabía que lady Esme le estaba observando, pero se negó a mirarla a los ojos. Que le maldijera, si quería, como todos los demás, si ése era su gusto.

—Le agradecemos mucho el recuerdo de mi sobrino, señor Thornton —dijo _mademoiselle_ Molyneux, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

—Bueno. —Thornton se enderezó el chaleco —. De eso hace ya mucho tiempo. El capitán Saint Aubyn murió como un héroe. Eso es lo que deberían recordar.

—¿Conoce usted a algún otro veterano del regimiento aquí, en Londres? —le preguntó Carlisle suavemente.

Thornton exhaló un suspiro mientras pensaba.

—No a muchos, no a muchos. Para empezar, hubo pocos supervivientes, claro. Están el teniente Laurent y el capitán Masen... Sí, lord Vale también está aquí ahora... Pero no nos movemos en los mismos círculos, desde luego. —Sonrió a lady Esme como si de ese modo reconociera su rango —. También están Uley y Call, y el sargento Ateara, pobrecillo. Es terrible en lo que se ha convertido. Perdió una pierna y no ha podido superarlo.

Carlisle ya había interrogado a Uley y Call. Al sargento Ateara era más difícil seguirle el rastro. Trasladó mentalmente su nombre al principio de la lista de personas con las que tenía que hablar.

—¿Y sus amigos del regimiento? —preguntó —. Recuerdo que cinco o seis de ustedes solían compartir la misma hoguera por las noches. Parecían tener un líder, otro pelirrojo, el soldado...

—Newton. Michael Newton. Sí, la gente solía confundirnos. Por el pelo, ¿sabe? Es curioso, pero algunas personas sólo recuerdan eso de mí. —Thornton sacudió la cabeza —. El pobre Newton recibió un balazo en la cabeza en Spinner's Falls. Cayó justo a mi lado.

Carlisle mantuvo la mirada fija, pero sintió que una gota de sudor se deslizaba por su columna. No le gustaba pensar en ese día, y las calles atestadas de Londres ya le habían puesto nervioso.

—¿Y los demás?

—Muertos, todos muertos, creo. La mayoría cayeron en Spinner's Falls, aunque Yorkie sobrevivió unos meses... hasta que la gangrena se le llevó por fin. —Sonrió con desgana y guiñó un ojo.

Carlisle frunció el ceño.

—¿Quiere...?

—Señor Cullen, creo que todavía tenemos que visitar al sombrerero —le atajó _mademoiselle_ Molyneux.

Carlisle apartó la mirada de Thornton para mirar a las señoras. Kate le observaba con confusión, lady Esme tenía un semblante inexpresivo y la anciana señora parecía simplemente molesta.

—Les pido disculpas, señoras. No era mi intención aburrirlas con el recuerdo de acontecimientos tan lejanos.

—Yo también me disculpo. —Thornton hizo otra bella reverencia—. Ha sido un placer conocerlas...

—¿Podría darme su dirección? —Se apresuró a preguntar Carlisle—. Me gustaría volver a hablar con usted. Muy pocos recuerdan lo sucedido ese día.

Thornton sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Sí, por supuesto. A mí también me gusta recordar. Puede encontrarme en mi negocio. No está muy lejos de aquí. Siga por Piccadilly hasta la calle Dover y me encontrará. George Thornton e Hijo, Fabricantes de botas. La zapatería la fundó mi padre, ¿sabe usted?

—Gracias. —Carlisle le estrechó la mano de nuevo y le observó mientras se despedía de las damas y se alejaba. Su cabello rojo se distinguió durante un rato entre el gentío, hasta que desapareció por fin.

Entonces se volvió hacia lady Esme y le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Nos vamos? —Y en ese momento cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos. Era imposible que no lo hubiera adivinado. Era una mujer inteligente, y había escuchado toda la conversación. Pero aun así Carlisle sintió un vuelco en el corazón.

Lady Esme lo sabía.

El señor Cullen estaba en Londres a causa de la masacre de Spinner's Falls. Había preguntado al señor Thornton con demasiada intención y escuchado sus respuestas con excesiva intensidad. Había algo en la masacre del 28° Regimiento que le inquietaba.

Y Emmett había muerto en Spinner's Falls.

Esme posó los dedos sobre su brazo, pero luego no pudo refrenarse. Los crispó sobre su músculo.

—¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?

Habían echado a andar, y él estaba de perfil. Un músculo vibró en su mejilla.

—¿Señora?

—No —siseó ella. Su tía y Kate estaban justo detrás, y no quería que la oyeran —. No finja que no me entiende. No soy tonta.

Él la miró.

—Jamás la tomaría por tal.

—Pues no me trate como si lo fuera. Sirvió usted en el mismo regimiento que Emmett. Conoció a mi hermano. ¿Qué está investigando?

—Yo... —titubeó él. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? —. No quiero traerle malos recuerdos. No quiero recordarle...

—Recuérdemelo. _Mon Dieu_, ¿acaso cree que he olvidado la muerte de mi único hermano? ¿Que necesito que usted me hable de él para recordarle? Pienso en él cada día. Cada día, se lo aseguro. —Se detuvo porque respiraba agitadamente y empezaba a temblarle la voz. ¡Qué necios eran los hombres!

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja—. No pretendía quitar importancia a su pérdida...

Ella soltó un bufido.

Él continuó, a pesar de su interrupción.

—Pero no crea que soy insensible. No sabía cómo hablarle de su hermano. De lo que sucedió ese día. He pecado de ignorancia, no de malicia deliberada. Perdóneme, por favor.

Un discurso muy bonito. Esme se mordió el labio y vio pasar a dos jóvenes aristócratas vestidos a la última moda. El encaje asomaba por sus puños, sus levitas eran de terciopelo y sus pelucas lucían rizos extravagantes. Seguramente no habían cumplido aún los veinte años, y caminaban con toda la arrogancia que daban el dinero y el privilegio, convencidos de que las penurias de las clases inferiores jamás les alcanzarían. Emmett había caminado así en otro tiempo.

Esme miró hacia otro lado, recordando sus risueños ojos negros.

—Me habló de usted.

El señor Cullen la miró con las cejas levantadas.

—Emmett —aclaró ella, aunque difícilmente podía estar refiriéndose a otra persona—. Me habló de usted en sus cartas.

Él miró al frente. Esme vio moverse su nuez al tragar saliva.

—¿Qué le dijo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, fingiendo interesarse por el escaparate de una tienda de encajes por la que pasaban. Hacía años que no leía las cartas de Emmett, pero se sabía de memoria el contenido de todas y cada una de ellas.

—Decía que habían asignado a su regimiento a un cabo americano y que le admiraba por su habilidad para rastrear. Decía que confiaba en usted más que en cualquier otro explorador, incluso más que en los nativos. Que le había enseñado a distinguir a las distintas tribus indias. Que los mohicanos llevaban el pelo en una cresta en lo alto de la cabeza y que los hu... hu...

—Hurones —dijo él suavemente.

Que a los hurones les gustaba adornarse de rojo y negro y llevar un trozo largo de tela por delante y detrás...

—Un taparrabos.

—Sí, eso. —Bajó la mirada —. Decía que le tenía simpatía.

Sintió moverse el pecho de él junto al dorso de su mano cuando respiró hondo.

—Gracias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. No era preciso preguntar por qué le daba las gracias.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se trataron?

—No mucho —contestó él —. Después de la batalla de Quebec me asignaron extraoficialmente al vigesimoctavo Regimiento. Se suponía que solamente debía acompañarles hasta que llegaran a Fort Edward, para servirles de guía. Traté a su hermano un par de meses, tal vez un poco más. Luego, claro, llegamos a Spinner's Falls.

No hizo falta que dijera más. En Spinner's Falls habían muerto todos, atrapados en el fuego cruzado de dos grupos de indios hurones. Esme había leído las crónicas que publicaron los periódicos. En realidad, muy pocos supervivientes de la batalla querían hablar de ello. Y menos aún estaban dispuestos a hacerlo con una mujer.

Esme respiró hondo.

—¿Le vio morir?

Sintió que él se volvía para mirarla.

—Señora...

Esme retorció un volante de su cintura hasta que sintió que se rasgaba la seda.

—¿Le vio morir?

El señor Cullen exhaló un suspiro y, cuando habló, su voz sonó crispada.

—No.

Ella soltó la tela. ¿Era alivio lo que sentía?

—¿Por qué lo pregunta? Sin duda no le haría ningún bien saber...

—Porque quiero... no, porque necesito saber cómo fueron sus últimos momentos. —Miró a la cara al señor Cullen y supo por el leve surco de su entrecejo que estaba sorprendido. Fijó luego la mirada al frente, sin ver nada, mientras intentaba dar voz a sus pensamientos—. Si puedo entender, o sentir, quizás, un poco de lo que le sucedió, me sentiré más cerca de él.

Él había arrugado aún más el ceño.

—Está muerto. Dudo que su hermano quisiera que pensara tanto en su muerte.

Ella se rió, pero su risa sonó como una seca exhalación.

—Pero, como usted bien dice, está muerto. Lo que pudiera o no haber querido, ya no importa.

El señor Cullen parecía impresionado. Los hombres estaban convencidos de que había que proteger a las damas de las duras realidades de la vida. Eran tan ingenuos, los pobrecillos... ¿Creían acaso que dar a luz era un paseo antes del almuerzo?

Pero aquel misterioso indiano se rehízo enseguida.

—Explíquese, por favor.

—Lo hago por mí, no por Emmett. —Soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué se molestaba siquiera? Él no lo entendería —. Mi hermano era muy joven cuando murió, apenas tenía veintiocho años, y hubo muchas cosas que dejó sin hacer en esta vida. Tengo un número finito de recuerdos suyos. Y nunca habrá más.

Se detuvo y miró distraídamente la calle. Él no dijo nada. Aquello era una cuestión íntima. Esme no debía hablar de ella con un desconocido. Pero el señor Cullen había estado allí, en aquel extraño lugar en el que Emmett había muerto. Y por tanto formaba parte de Emmett, aunque fuera mínimamente.

Esme suspiró.

—De pequeños solíamos mirar juntos un libro de cuentos. A Emmett le encantaban esas historias. Yo no recuerdo de qué trataban exactamente, pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que si pudiera volver a leerlas... —De pronto cobró conciencia de que estaba divagando. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

El señor Cullen la miró con interés, ladeando la cabeza. Ella agitó una mano con gesto impaciente.

—Pero el libro no viene a cuento. Si puedo descubrir cómo fueron sus últimas horas, Emmett vivirá un poco más en mi recuerdo. Da igual que fueran momentos terribles, ¿comprende usted? Fueron momentos de la vida de Emmett, y por tanto son preciosos. Me acercan a él.

Él inclinó la cabeza al tiempo que arrugaba las cejas.

—Creo que la entiendo.

—¿Sí? ¿De veras? —Si así fuera, en efecto, el señor Cullen sería la primera persona que la entendía. Ni siquiera _tante_ Cristelle podía comprender por entero su necesidad de averiguar todo lo que le había sucedido a Emmett durante sus últimos días. Esme le miró con asombro y creciente admiración. Tal vez fuera verdaderamente distinto a los demás. Qué extraño.

Él levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Su labio inferior, tan sensual, se curvó.

—Es usted una mujer de temer.

Esme comprendió horrorizada que podía llegar a apreciar a Carlisle Cullen. A apreciarle demasiado. Se apresuró a mirar hacia delante y respiró hondo.

—Dígamelo.

Él dejó de fingir que no sabía a qué se refería.

—Estoy intentando averiguar por qué sucedió aquello en Spinner's Falls. Los hurones no encontraron a nuestro regimiento por casualidad. —Se volvió hacia ella y Esme vio que sus ojos se habían endurecido hasta volverse férreos: fuertes, decididos, llenos de tesón—. Creo que alguien nos traicionó.

* * *

**uuu fuerte! ya se va desentrañando la historia. saluditos a quienes siguen esta historia. Gracias**

**Sandia Cullen**


	4. bailas?

**Hola sorry el atraso es que me fui a acampar, mañana subo el otro cap que sigue, la historia va tomando forma!**

**la mayoria de los personajes son de SM y el resto y la trama es de la magnifica EH yo solo adapto algunas cosillas básicas para compartirles esta hermosa saga!**

**saluditos!**

**CAPÍTULO 04**

_El viejo vestía mugrientos andrajos. Parecía improbable, pensó Corazón de Hierro, que aquel hombre poseyera la clave para casarse con una princesa. Pero cuando se disponía a darle la espalda, el viejo le agarró del brazo._

—_¡Escucha! Vivirás en un castillo de mármol y la princesa Solace será tu esposa. Tendrás ropajes de seda y sirvientes para satisfacer todos tus caprichos. Lo único que has de hacer es seguir mis instrucciones._

—_¿Y cuáles son tus instrucciones? —preguntó Corazón de Hierro._

_El viejo mago sonrió: porque, naturalmente, había de ser un mago si sabía tantas cosas._

—_Debes guardar silencio durante siete años. Corazón de Hierro le miró fijamente._

—_¿Y si soy incapaz de hacerlo?_

—_Si pronuncias una sola palabra, aunque sea un simple sonido, volverás a hallarte en harapos y la princesa Solace morirá._

_Tal vez para ti o para mí aquello no fuera una ganga, pero hay que recordar que Corazón de Hierro trabajaba de barrendero. Se miró los pies, envueltos en jirones de cuero, y luego el arroyo en el que esa noche haría su cama, y al final hizo lo único que podía hacer: aceptó la oferta del mago._

_De Corazón de Hierro_

Esa noche, las nubes cubrían la luna como visillos. Carlisle miró el cielo al detenerse junto a un portal oscuro. De todos modos, la luna estaba menguando, y cuando salía de detrás de las nubes emitía una luz muy tenue. A Carlisle le convenían las densas sombras. Era la noche perfecta para cazar.

Se deslizó en un callejón y pasó velozmente junto a una figura arrebujada apoyada en la pared. Aquel bulto no se movió, pero el gato sentado a su lado dejó de lamerse para mirarle con ojos brillantes. Más allá había una hilera de buenos establos, casi el doble de grandes que los de detrás de su casa alquilada. Entonces soltó un bufido. ¿Para qué necesitaba un hombre tantas bestias?

Una luz apareció en la puerta de una de las caballerizas y por ella salió un hombre bajo y recio, sosteniendo una lámpara. Carlisle se fundió de nuevo entre las sombras y permaneció allí, inmóvil. El hombre dejó la lámpara sobre los adoquines del patio de cuadras y se hurgó en el bolsillo; sacó a continuación una larga pipa de arcilla y la encendió con la llama de la lámpara. Fumando satisfecho, recogió de nuevo la lámpara y desapareció por la esquina de los establos.

Carlisle sonrió. Esperó un momento más y luego le siguió. Había un muro con una verja que separaba las cuadras del jardín trasero de la casa a la que se dirigía. Pasó junto a la verja. Estaba demasiado expuesta, era probable que hubiera algún guardia vigilándola, o algún mozo medio dormido por allí cerca. Se adentró en la sombra de un árbol que sobresalía por encima del muro. Miró los ladrillos, retrocedió un poco y saltó. El muro tenía unos dos metros y medio de alto, y Carlisle logró a duras penas agarrarse a su borde. Se impulsó rápidamente, rodó por encima y aterrizó agazapado al otro lado. No se detuvo, sino que aprovechó el impulso de la caída para correr a lo largo de la pared y meterse bajo un matorral, a unos pasos de allí. Entonces se dejó caer al suelo y, tumbado boca abajo, observó atentamente el jardín en penumbra.

Era un jardín grande y rectangular, plantado con arbolitos ornamentales y arbustos dispuestos en severas formas geométricas. Un sendero de gravilla llevaba de la pared de las cuadras a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde sin duda habría puertas distintas para amos y sirvientes. En ese momento, nada se movía en el jardín.

Carlisle se levantó y avanzó hacia la casa, evitando el camino de grava por miedo a hacer ruido. Al acercarse vio que la entrada de servicio estaba algo por debajo del nivel del suelo; había un foso con escalones que conducía a la puerta. Por encima de ella, una especie de balcón o terraza, con un murete bajo, muy adornado, y puertas francesas. Una luz parpadeaba tras ellas. Carlisle subió con sigilo las escaleras de granito de la terraza y se acercó a las puertas de cristal. El hombre que había dentro no se había molestado en correr las cortinas, y aparecía tan bien iluminado como si estuviera en medio de un escenario.

Edward Masen, vizconde de Vale, estaba recostado en un gran sillón de terciopelo rojo. Había pasado una pierna por encima del brazo del sillón y la movía distraídamente mientras pasaba una página del enorme libro que tenía sobre el regazo. Junto al sillón había un zapato grande, de hebilla, dado la vuelta: el pie de la pierna que oscilaba sólo estaba enfundado en una media.

Carlisle bufó suavemente y se agachó junto a la ventana; le gustaba saber que el ocupante de la habitación ignoraba que estaba siendo observado. Vale era el comandante del 28° Regimiento de Infantería ligera. Mientras que los demás soldados con los que había hablado habían envejecido y cambiado en los seis años transcurridos desde que no los veía, Masen (ahora vizconde de Vale) seguía siendo el mismo: su cara era larga y enjuta, y profundos surcos enmarcaban una boca ancha y una nariz demasiado grande. No era un hombre guapo, y sin embargo su cara jamás desagradaba. Sus ojos, caídos por las comisuras como los de un sabueso, parecían siempre levemente tristes, incluso cuando estaba de buen humor. Por lo demás, Vale parecía no haber perdido nunca el desmadejamiento de la adolescencia. Sus piernas y brazos eran largos y huesudos, y sus manos y pies parecían enormes, como si aún esperara que sus miembros se llenaran. Sin embargo, tenía la misma edad que Carlisle. Mientras éste le observaba, se lamió el pulgar y pasó otra página del libro; cogió después una copa de cristal y bebió del líquido de color rubí que contenía.

Carlisle recordaba a Vale como un buen oficial, si bien menos firme que Emmett. Era demasiado plácido para inspirar respeto a los hombres. A él, en cambio, acudían todos para contarle sus problemas y sus pequeñas disputas. Lo mismo jugaba a los dados con los soldados rasos que cenaba con los oficiales. Siempre estaba de buen humor, siempre dispuesto a contar un chiste o gastar una broma a sus compañeros. Por eso era uno de los preferidos de la tropa. Nadie pensaría, pues, que fuera capaz de traicionar a todo un regimiento.

Y, sin embargo, si la información que tenía Carlisle era cierta, alguien pensaba que lo había hecho. En ese momento se tocó el bolsillo, notando el papel que tenía dentro. Alguien había alertado a los franceses y sus aliados los hurones de la posición exacta del 28° Regimiento. Alguien había conspirado para masacrar al regimiento al completo en Spinner's Falls. Aquella posibilidad era lo que le había llevado a Inglaterra. Tenía que descubrir la verdad. Averiguar si había un motivo por el que aquel día, hacía ya seis años, habían muerto tantos soldados. Y cuando encontrara al responsable, tal vez pudiera recuperar su alma, recobrar la vida que había perdido en Spinner's Falls.

¿Sería Vale el culpable? El vizconde estaba endeudado con Clemmons, y éste había muerto en la masacre. Pero aun así había luchado con bravura, con gallardía, en Spinner's Falls. ¿Podía un oficial tan valiente asesinar a todo un regimiento para librarse de un solo hombre? ¿No habría quedado marcado por ello? ¿No llevaría las señales de su depravación en la cara como cicatrices? ¿O estaría seis años después tranquilamente sentado en su biblioteca, leyendo un libro?

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. El oficial al que había conocido seis años antes no habría hecho tal cosa. Pero él sólo había estado con el 28° poco más de un mes. Tal vez nunca había conocido al verdadero Vale. Sentía el impulso de enfrentarse a él allí mismo, pero de ese modo no obtendría respuestas. Era preferible abordarle de soslayo en alguna fiesta. Por eso había buscado los servicios de lady Esme. Al pensar en ella, se retiró y volvió a cruzar el jardín en sombras. ¿Qué pensaría lady Esme si descubría el verdadero motivo por el que le había pedido ayuda? Aún lloraba a su hermano, pero ¿querría poner en peligro su posición social acusando a otro aristócrata? Carlisle hizo una mueca al volver a saltar el muro de las cuadras.

Tenía la impresión de que a lady Esme no le agradaría el camino que había tomado.

—¡No, no, no! —exclamó lady Esme a la mañana siguiente.

Kate se quedó de piedra, con el pie levantado a medias y cara de espanto. Estaban en el salón de baile de la casa de lady Esme, donde ésta trataba de enseñar a la muchacha americana algunos de los nuevos pasos de baile. _Tante_ Cristelle les acompañaba al clavicordio, que dos fornidos lacayos habían llevado ex profeso a la habitación. El suelo del salón de baile era de parqué bien pulido y abrillantado, y una de sus paredes estaba recubierta por completo de espejos. Kate, con su pie levantado y su cara de espanto, se reflejaba infinitamente en ellos. Esme respiró hondo e intentó cambiar de expresión, forzando una sonrisa.

Kate no pareció tranquilizarse.

Esme suspiró.

—Has de moverte con desenvoltura. Con elegancia. No como un... como un... —Buscó una frase que no incluyera la palabra «elefante».

—Como un marinero borracho —resonó la voz de Carlisle Cullen en el salón de baile. Parecía divertido.

Kate bajó el pie dando un zapatazo y miró a su hermano con enojo.

—¡Muchísimas gracias!

El señor Cullen se encogió de hombros al entrar en el salón. Iba pulcramente vestido de marrón y negro, pero el moratón de su barbilla empezaba a volverse de un verde amarillento, y tenía ojeras.

Esme le miró entornando los párpados. ¿Qué actividades impedían dormir al indiano por las noches?

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Cullen?

—Sí, en efecto —contestó él —. Sentía la necesidad urgente de venir a supervisar la lección de baile de mi hermana.

Kate bufó al oír su respuesta, pero una sonrisa tímida asomó a sus labios. Evidentemente, le encantaba contar con la atención de su hermano.

A Esme, en cambio, no. La simple presencia de aquel hombre en su salón de baile la desconcentraba.

—Estamos muy atareadas, señor Cullen. Sólo quedan dos días para el primer baile de Kate.

—Ah. —El se inclinó en una reverencia con irónica precisión—. Entiendo la gravedad de la situación.

—¿De veras?

—¡Ejem! —_Tante_ Cristelle profirió un horrible carraspeo. Esme y el señor Cullen se volvieron para mirarla —. La muchacha y yo necesitamos un pequeño descanso después de tanto ejercicio. Un paseo por el jardín, quizá. Vamos, _ma petite_, te instruiré acerca del modo más elegante de conversar mientras paseamos por nuestro aburridísimo jardín. —Le tendió la mano a Kate.

—Ah, gracias, señora —contestó ella con voz débil mientras seguía a la anciana.

Esme esperó, dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo, a que su tía y Kate llegaran a la puerta y salieran del salón; luego se volvió bruscamente hacia el señor Cullen.

—Ha interrumpido la lección de esta mañana. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Él levantó las cejas y se acercó. Su aliento le rozó la mejilla.

—¿Qué le importa a usted?

—¿Importarme? —Ella abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrirla—. No es que me importe, es sencillamente que...

—Está de mal humor. —Frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera examinando una pieza de fruta —. Suele usted estar de mal humor.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Ayer lo estaba.

—Pero...

—Y también estaba de mal humor cuando la conocí en el salón de la señora Cope.

—No es...

—Y aunque su humor no era del todo malo el día que vinimos a tomar el té, tampoco puede decirse que fuera bueno. —Le sonrió amablemente—. Pero puede que me equivoque. Tal vez suele ser una mujer de talante risueño y es mi aparición lo que la ha vuelto tan agria.

Esme le miraba boquiabierta; literalmente boquiabierta: su boca colgaba a medio cerrar, como la de una debu_tante_ recién salida del cascarón. ¡Cómo se atrevía! ¡A ella nadie le hablaba así! Él se había vuelto y estaba tocando distraídamente el clavicordio de la manera más fastidiosa. Esme le sorprendió mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa; luego, él volvió a mirar cómo maltrataban sus dedos el instrumento.

Esme respiró hondo y se enderezó las faldas. Por algo había sido la mujer más bella de innumerables bailes.

—No sabía que mi voz fuera tan chillona, señor Cullen —dijo mientras se acercaba a él parsimoniosamente. Mantenía los ojos bajos y procuraba parecer apesadumbrada, una expresión ésta que no le resultaba muy familiar —. De haber sabido que mi amargura, poco propia de una dama, le molestaba tanto, habría preferido morir mil veces a martirizarle de ese modo. Por favor, acepte mis disculpas.

Esperó. Era el turno del señor Cullen. Ahora, él se avergonzaría de sí mismo por haber hecho que una dama se disculpara de forma tan abyecta. Tal vez incluso tartamudearía. Esme intentó no sonreír.

Pero él guardó silencio. Sus largos dedos seguían tocando las teclas del clavicordio sin la menor idea de cómo se hacía. Si continuaba así mucho rato, se volvería loca.

Por fin, ella levantó la mirada.

El señor Cullen ni siquiera prestaba atención a sus manos. Estaba mirándola con expresión levemente divertida.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se disculpó ante un hombre?

¡Pero...! ¡Qué provocador era el muy patán!

—No lo sé —contestó ella con pesar—. Años, quizá. —Se acercó y puso la mano sobre el teclado, junto a la suya. Luego le miró y dejó que su boca se curvara lentamente en una leve sonrisa —. Pero sé que quedó muy satisfecho con mi disculpa.

Las manos del señor Cullen se detuvieron; la habitación quedó de pronto en silencio. La intensidad de su mirada casi daba miedo. Esme no podría haber apartado los ojos por nada del mundo. Vio que él recorría su cara con la mirada, hasta posarla por fin en su boca. Sin pensarlo siquiera, ella entreabrió los labios. Él entornó los ojos y dio un paso hacia ella, salvando el espacio que los separaba; luego levantó los brazos...

La puerta del salón de baile se abrió de pronto.

—Ya estamos listas, ¿verdad? —Dijo _tante_ Cristelle—. Una hora más, creo, y se acabó. Se me van a entumecer las manos si toco mucho tiempo más ese instrumento.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Esme casi sin aliento. Seguramente estaba tan colorada como una remolacha hervida. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el señor Cullen había logrado situarse al otro lado del clavicordio: una distancia más que respetable. ¿Cuándo había sido eso? Ella ni siquiera le había visto moverse.

—¿Se encuentra bien, lady Esme? —preguntó la muchacha ingenuamente —. Parece acalorada.

¡Oh, aquellos indianos y sus malos modales! Esme vio que el horrendo caballero se sonreía, aunque dudaba de que las demás hubieran notado su expresión.

—Perfectamente. —Esme alargó el brazo izquierdo y se tiró de la manga —. ¿Empezamos otra vez con esos pasos de baile? Señor Cullen, sin duda esto le aburrirá terriblemente. Tiene usted nuestro permiso para seguir con sus quehaceres.

—Lo haría, lady Esme, si tuviera alguno. —El señor Cullen se acomodó en una silla y cruzó los tobillos como si pensara quedarse allí toda la noche —. Quehaceres, quiero decir. Me temo que tengo toda la tarde libre.

Ninguna persona en su sano juicio habría esperado que Esme sonriera al recibir tal noticia.

—Ah. Entonces disfrutaremos de su compañía, por supuesto —contestó secamente.

Su tía la miró con fijeza, levantando las cejas con expresión de censura o desconcierto; no era fácil saberlo. Compungida, Esme logró dominar su semblante y su tía comenzó a tocar. Entonces se puso a mirar a Kate practicar los pasos de baile por espacio de casi un segundo; luego volvió a pensar en su embarazosa conversación con el señor Cullen.

¿Qué mosca le había picado? Todo el mundo sabía que a los caballeros les gustaba que las mujeres fueran dóciles y amables de trato. ¿No era acaso ésa la única lección que les inculcaban machaconamente a las niñas desde la cuna? Bueno, ésa y la necesidad de conservar la virginidad hasta el matrimonio, pero eso difícilmente contaba en su caso. Ni siquiera podía excusarse asegurando estar embriagada por el vino que había tomado en la comida, pues lamentablemente estaba aguado, como _tante_ Cristelle no había tenido ningún reparo en hacer notar ante todo el mundo.

¡Y aquellas palabras llenas de insidia y segunda intención que le había dicho al señor Cullen al final de su conversación! Se sonrojó de nuevo al pensarlo. Pero tal vez él no hubiera entendido su insinuación. Esme le miró. El la observaba con los párpados entrecerrados mientras una sonrisa jugueteaba en su boca. Al ver que le miraba, levantó una ceja. Esme se apresuró a apartar los ojos. Saltaba a la vista que lo había entendido todo.

—¡No puedo! —Kate se detuvo de pronto a mitad de un giro—. Estos pasos son tan lentos que tengo la sensación de que voy a perder el equilibrio y a caerme.

—Quizá necesites una pareja de baile —dijo el señor Cullen. Se levantó y le hizo una encantadora reverencia—. ¿Puedo?

La muchacha se sonrojó deliciosamente.

—¿No te importa?

—No, a no ser que me pises —le sonrió él.

Esme parpadeó. El señor Cullen estaba guapísimo cuando sonreía. ¿Por qué no se había fijado antes?

—El único problema —prosiguió él —, es que yo sé tan poco como tú. —Miró a Esme, expec_tante_.

El muy taimado... Esme asintió con energía y se acercó, de modo que Kate y ella quedaran una a cada lado del señor Cullen, en fila. Le tendió una mano. Él tomó sus dedos con mucha corrección, pero ella sintió el ardor de su mano.

Se aclaró la garganta. Levantó sus manos unidas hasta la altura del hombro y miró hacia delante.

—Muy bien. —Señaló su pie derecho —. Empezamos a la de tres. Una, dos y tres.

Durante el cuarto de hora siguiente, practicaron juntos diversos pasos de baile. El señor Cullen bailaba a veces con su hermana y a veces con ella. Y Esme disfrutó mucho, aunque no lo habría confesado ni aun estando en el potro. La maravillaba que un hombre tan grande pudiera ser tan ligero y ágil con los pies.

Luego, de pronto, Kate dio un mal paso y su hermano y ella acabaron enredados. El señor Cullen cogió a la muchacha por la cintura mientras Esme se apartaba con premura de ellos.

—Cuidado, Kate, o tu pareja acabará en el suelo.

—¡Oh, esto se me da fatal! —exclamó la muchacha —. ¡No es justo! Tú nunca bailaste esto de niño y aun así puedes seguir los pasos.

Esme miró a uno y a otro.

—¿Cómo bailaba el señor Cullen de niño?

—Muy mal —contestó él.

—Bailaba la giga —respondió su hermana al mismo tiempo.

—¿La giga? —Esme intentó imaginarse al larguirucho señor Cullen brincando al bailar aquella danza campestre.

Los campesinos del _château_ en el que me crié solían bailarla también —comentó su tía.

—Me gustaría verle bailar la giga —dijo Esme.

El señor Cullen le lanzó una mirada irónica. Esme le sonrió. Se sostuvieron la mirada un instante, pero ella no supo interpretar la expresión de sus ojos castaños.

—Era asombrosamente rápido —dijo Kate, animándose—. Pero luego se volvió viejo y estirado y ya no baila la giga.

El señor Cullen dejó de mirar a Esme y frunció el ceño, burlón, al dirigirse a su hermana.

—Eso me ha sonado a desafío.

Se quitó la levita y, en mangas de camisa y chaleco, puso los brazos en jarras y levantó la cabeza bien alta.

—¿De veras vas a bailar? —Kate se reía abiertamente. Él exhaló un suspiro teatral.

—Si marcas el ritmo...

Kate comenzó a dar palmas y el señor Cullen se puso a saltar. Esme había visto bailar la giga a otros hombres: a campesinos celebrando alguna fiesta, o a marineros que habían bajado a tierra para pasar un día de permiso. Normalmente, aquella danza se caracterizaba por la torpeza de sus movimientos: las piernas y los pies se sacudían en todas direcciones, y el cabello y la ropa se agitaban en el aire como los de títeres movidos por un cordel. Pero cuando el señor Cullen bailaba, era distinto. Sus movimientos eran precisos y deliberados, su porte contenido. Y parecía muy ágil. Resultaba extraordinario. Saltaba de acá para allá golpeando con sus pies enfundados en mocasines el suelo de parqué, y sin embargo lograba parecer elegante y veloz. Sonrió a Esme con una expresión de pura dicha, y sus dientes fuertes y blancos brillaron en contraste con su piel morena. Ella se puso a dar palmas, como las demás, incluida su tía.

Él se acercó y arrastró a Kate a aquella danza salvaje, haciéndola girar hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se alejó, jadeante y risueña. Luego cogió a Esme, y ella se descubrió girando entre sus manos firmes y seguras. Los espejos de la pared y las caras de Kate y de su tía pasaban volando, y Esme sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón hasta el punto de creer que iba a salírsele del pecho. El señor Cullen la agarró por la cintura y la levantó en vilo sobre su cara sonriente, y Esme se descubrió riendo. Riendo de felicidad.

Esa noche, Carlisle se había vestido de negro para camuflarse entre las sombras de los edificios. Era bien pasada la medianoche, y la luna, que pendía muy alta en el cielo, proyectaba un resplandor incoloro sobre la tierra. Volvía a casa tras visitar a Quil Ateara... o a lo que quedaba de él. El ex sargento estaba tan borracho que apenas se hacía entender. Carlisle no había podido sacarle ninguna información; tendría que intentarlo de nuevo más adelante, tal vez ir a verle más temprano, de día. Intentar interrogar a Ateara había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero acechar entre las sombras le llenaba de energía.

Observaba atentamente la calle. Un carruaje se acercaba traqueteando, pero no se veía ningún otro indicio de vida. Visitar la guarida de Quil le había hecho acordarse del hombre de la levita escarlata. ¿Había cejado en su empeño de seguirle? Carlisle no había vuelto a ver a aquel forzudo. Lo cual resultaba extraño. ¿Qué había hecho qué...?

—¡Señor Cullen!

Carlisle cerró los ojos un momento. Conocía aquella voz.

—¡Oiga, señor Cullen! ¿Qué está haciendo?

Había sido el mejor rastreador de las colonias durante la guerra. Y no era su vanidad quien hablaba: se lo habían dicho sus comandantes. Una vez había cruzado un campamento lleno de hurones dormidos sin que nadie se enterara. Y pese a todo aquella mujercilla le había encontrado. ¿Acaso veía en la oscuridad?

—Señor Cullen...

—Sí, sí —siseó, saliendo del portal en sombras desde el que acechaba. Se acercó al magnífico carruaje, parado en medio de la calle mientras los caballos resoplaban con impaciencia. La cabeza de lady Esme parecía separada de su cuerpo, asomando por entre las cortinas oscuras que cubrían la ventanilla del coche. Él hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, lady Esme. Qué sorpresa verla aquí.

—Entre —dijo ella con impaciencia —. No entiendo qué hace usted aquí solo a estas horas. ¿No sabe lo peligroso que puede ser Londres para un hombre solo? Tal vez las calles de Boston sean más tranquilas y esté usted acostumbrado a ellas.

—Sí, seguramente será eso —contestó él con sorna al montar en el elegante carruaje —. ¿Puedo preguntarle qué hace usted fuera de casa tan tarde, milady? —Dio unos golpecitos en el techo del coche antes de tomar asiento frente a ella.

—Vuelvo de una fiesta, por supuesto —contestó lady Esme. Se alisó el chal que cubría sus rodillas. El carruaje se puso en marcha con un zarandeo.

Su interior estaba en penumbra; la única luz procedía de una bujía situada junto a la cara de lady Esme, pero Carlisle pudo ver que iba suntuosamente vestida. Llevaba un traje de color rojo intenso, con dibujos amarillos. La falda había sido apartada hacia los lados para dejar al descubierto una enagua amarilla y verde. El escote era cuadrado y muy bajo, y sus pechos, empujados hacia arriba por el corpiño, formaban dos montículos tersos y blancos que casi parecían brillar a la luz de la bujía. De ella parecía irradiar un calor que entibiaba los huesos de Carlisle.

—Ha sido muy aburrido, así que me he ido temprano —continuó ella—. No va a creérselo, pero el ponche se había acabado a las diez, y apenas había comida para tomar un tentempié a medianoche: sólo unas cuantas empanadas de carne y algo de fruta. Qué escándalo. No entiendo qué se proponía la señora Stanley sirviendo un refrigerio tan pobre estando allí la flor y nata. Pero esa mujer siempre ha sido una pava. Sólo voy a sus fiestas con la esperanza de ver a lord Downing, su hermano. Es un terrible chismoso.

Hizo una pausa, seguramente porque se había quedado sin aliento. Carlisle la miraba con fijeza, intentando descubrir por qué hablaba tan deprisa. ¿Había bebido en la fiesta? ¿O estaba...? Carlisle sintió que una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios, y se esforzó por refrenarla. No, no podía ser. ¿Estaba nerviosa lady Esme? Nunca habría imaginado ver azorada a la sofisticada viuda.

—Pero ¿qué hacía usted fuera a estas horas? —preguntó lady Esme. Sus manos, que habían estado ocupadas jugueteando con el encaje que adornaba su corpiño, se detuvieron de pronto —. Aunque puede que no sea asunto mío. —A pesar de la penumbra, Carlisle vio que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—No, no es asunto suyo —contestó —. Pero no por lo que imagina.

Si lady Esme hubiera sido una gallinita negra, sus plumas se habrían erizado.

—No sé qué pretende dar a entender con eso, señor Cullen. Estoy segura...

—Cree usted que he ido a ver a una prostituta. —Sonrió y se arrellanó en el asiento del carruaje, echando las piernas a un lado para poder cruzarlas. Metió los dedos en los bolsillos del chaleco. Se estaba divirtiendo —. Reconózcalo.

—No pienso hacer tal cosa.

Pero el rubor de sus mejillas la delata.

—Yo... yo...

Carlisle chasqueó la lengua.

—Se le ocurren a usted ideas muy obscenas. Me sorprende usted, milady. Estoy asombrado.

Por un momento, lady Esme sólo acertó a balbucear. Luego se recobró, entornando los ojos. Carlisle se preparó. Dios, cuánto le gustaba medirse en duelo con aquella mujer.

—Lo que haga usted por las noches me trae sin cuidado —dijo ella puntillosamente —. Sus asuntos no me interesan lo más mínimo.

Había hecho una declaración perfectamente correcta y saltaba a la vista que se encontraba incómoda en aquel terreno. De ser un verdadero caballero, Carlisle lo habría dejado correr: la habría liberado, conduciendo la conversación por derroteros más insulsos y corteses, como el tiempo, por ejemplo. El problema era que, teniendo a la presa entre sus garras, le resultaba extremadamente difícil dejarla marchar.

Eso por no hablar de que las conversaciones educadas siempre le habían aburrido.

—Mis asuntos deberían interesarle muy poco, pero le interesan, ¿no es cierto?

Ella frunció las cejas y abrió la boca.

—Ah. Ah. —Carlisle levantó un dedo para detenerla —. Es más de medianoche y estamos solos en un carruaje a oscuras. Lo que se diga aquí jamás verá la luz del día. Complázcame, señora, y sea franca.

Ella respiró hondo y se recostó en el asiento. Las sombras ocultaban por completo su rostro.

—¿Qué más le da a usted que sus asuntos puedan interesarme, señor Cullen?

Él sonrió con ironía.

—_Touché_, milady. Estoy seguro de que, si a un caballero sofisticado de su círculo de amistades le turbara su interés, lo negaría hasta la muerte. Pero yo estoy hecho de otra pasta. De una pasta menos compleja.

—¿De veras? —susurró ella en la oscuridad. Carlisle asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Así que puedo decirle que me turba su interés. Que me turba usted.

—Es usted muy franco.

—¿Puede decir usted lo mismo?

Ella sofocó un gemido de sorpresa y Carlisle pensó por un momento que se había pasado de la raya y que ella se retiraría de aquel peligroso juego. A fin de cuentas, era una dama de elevada cuna y su mundo estaba plagado de reglas y límites.

Pero ella se inclinó despacio hacia delante, y su rostro penetró en el pequeño remanso de luz que entraba por la ventanilla del coche. Le miró cara a cara y enarcó una de sus castañas cejas.

—¿Y si lo hiciera?

Carlisle sintió que algo brincaba en su pecho al ver que ella se atrevía a recoger el guante: algo parecido a la dicha. Le sonrió.

—Entonces, milady, tenemos un punto de interés mutuo del que convendría hablar largo y tendido.

—Puede ser. —Se recostó en el mullido cojín rojo —. ¿Qué hacía usted en la calle a estas horas de la noche? Él sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

—No va a decírmelo. —El carruaje iba perdiendo velocidad.

—No. —Carlisle miró por la ventanilla. Estaban frente a la casa de lady Esme. La mansión brillaba, esplendorosa, iluminada por las lámparas. Carlisle volvió a mirarla —. Pero no he estado con una mujer. Le doy mi palabra.

—Eso no debería importarme.

—Pero le importa, ¿verdad?

—Creo que supone usted demasiado, señor Cullen.

—Yo creo que no.

Un lacayo abrió la puerta del carruaje. Carlisle se apeó y se volvió para ofrecerle la mano a lady Esme. Ella dudó un momento, como si se pensara si debía dejarle que la ayudara. Envuelta en la oscuridad del carruaje, su cara pálida y su blanco pecho refulgían como si los iluminara un fuego interior. Ella puso su manita enguantada en la de él. Carlisle le apretó los dedos al atraerla hacia la luz de la acera.

—Gracias —dijo ella, y tiró de su mano.

Carlisle miró fijamente sus ojos oscuros, consciente de que no quería dejarla marchar. Pero al final abrió la mano y dejó escapar la de ella. No tenía elección.

Hizo una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, milady.

Y se perdió en la oscuridad.

* * *

extraño Carlisle...


	5. el amor en un matrimonio noble

Hola, lamento el retraso, no tengo internte soy poooobre, pero espero que este cap. les guste aparece Bella! y se menciona a Edward para que sepan en que andan esos dos! Saludos! La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a S.M. y el resto de ellos y la trama es de E.H.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 05**

_El mago guiñó un ojo y Corazón de Hierro se encontró de pronto entre los muros del castillo. Vestía el uniforme de la guardia real y allí, ni a dos pasos de distancia, se hallaba el rey en persona, sentado en su trono de oro. Podéis imaginaros la sorpresa que se llevó. Abrió la boca para soltar una exclamación, y entonces recordó las palabras del mago. No debía hablar, o volvería a hallarse envuelto en harapos y la princesa moriría. Así que Corazón de Hierro cerró la boca y prometió no permitir que una sola palabra cruzara sus labios. Su promesa pronto se vio puesta a prueba, porque un _instante_ después siete fornidos malhechores irrumpieron en el salón del trono, dispuestos a asesinar al rey. Corazón de Hierro se apresuró a plantar batalla, blandiendo su espada a diestra y siniestra. Los otros guardias gritaron, pero para cuando desenvainaron sus espadas los siete asesinos yacían muertos en el suelo..._

_De Corazón de Hierro_

—Carlisle Cullen es un hombre de lo más exasperante —dijo Esme a la mañana siguiente.

Estaba en el cuartito de estar con Bella Swan. Aquella habitación era una de sus preferidas: las paredes estaban empapeladas en franjas blancas y amarillas, con una fina raya escarlata que se repetía de tanto en tanto. Los muebles no eran tan nuevos como los del salón, pero estaban tapizados con damasco y terciopelo de vivos tonos de naranja y rojo. En aquella habitación, uno se sentía como un gato: como si fuera fácil desperezarse sobre las telas suaves y ronronear. Esme, naturalmente, no haría jamás algo tan impúdico, pero no por ello dejaba de tener esa sensación. De hecho, Bella y ella estaban sentadas muy correctamente junto a las ventanas. O, mejor dicho, Bella estaba sentada y Esme se paseaba de acá para allá mientras su amiga tomaba el té.

—Es un fastidio —masculló Esme, y enderezó un cojín torcido del sofá.

—Ya lo has dicho —contestó Bella —. Cuatro veces desde que estoy aquí.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Esme vagamente —. Bueno, pero es cierto. No parece tener ni la menor idea de lo que son los buenos modales. El otro día, sin ir más lejos, bailó una giga en esta misma casa. Siempre tiene una sonrisita en la cara, y sus botas no tienen tacones.

—Qué horror —murmuró Bella.

Esme le lanzó una mirada llena de exasperación. Bella era su mejor amiga casi desde el principio de los tiempos. Estaba sentada como siempre, como si intentara ocupar el menos espacio humanamente posible. Tenía la espalda recta y un aire remilgado, los brazos casi pegados al cuerpo, las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo (cuando no estaba bebiendo té) y los pies cuidadosamente colocados el uno al lado del otro sobre la alfombra. Seguramente nunca sentía el impulso de lanzarse sobre los cojines amontonados en el sofá rojo. Además, Bella siempre vestía de marrón, asunto éste que suponía un punto de conflicto entre las amigas. A veces, ciertamente, se alejaba del marrón y podía vérsela vestida de gris, pero ¿acaso podía considerarse eso una mejora? Hoy, por ejemplo, llevaba un vestido recto, impecablemente cortado, de un espantoso tono marrón tierra.

—¿Por qué encargaste ese vestido en esa tela? —preguntó Esme. Otra mujer se habría mirado a sí misma. Bella cogió la tetera y se sirvió con toda calma más té.

—Porque no se le nota el polvo.

—Será porque es del mismo color que el polvo.

—Eso es.

Esme miró a su amiga con aire crítico.

—Con ese pelo color café tan vivido y tan fino...

—Mi pelo también es del color del polvo —murmuró Bella con sorna.

—No, no lo es. Es sólo que tu cabello y tu piel son de colores muy sutiles.

—Cabello de color polvo, ojos de color polvo, piel de color polvo...

—Tu piel no es de color polvo —dijo Esme severamente, y luego hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata. No había querido dar a entender que el resto de su amiga fuera de color polvo.

Bella le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Si llevaras colores más vivos —se apresuró a decir Esme —. Un bonito ciruela oscuro, por ejemplo. O un púrpura. Me encantaría verte vestida de púrpura.

—Pues vas a quedarte con las ganas —contestó su amiga —. Me estabas hablando de tu nuevo vecino.

—Es un fastidio.

—Puede que me lo hayas mencionado antes. Esme pasó por alto su comentario.

—Y no sé a qué se dedica por las noches.

Bella la miró. Levantó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente.

—¡No me refería a eso! —Esme ahuecó enérgicamente un cojín.

—Menos mal —respondió Bella —. Pero me pregunto qué pensará lord Vale de ese indiano.

Esme se quedó mirándola.

—Edward no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el señor Cullen.

—¿Estás segura? ¿Crees que verá con buenos ojos que te relaciones con él?

Esme arrugó la nariz.

—No quiero hablar de Edward.

—Yo, por mi parte, he de decir que estoy indignada en nombre de lord Vale —dijo Bella sin ningún ardor mientras se ponía una cucharadita de azúcar en el té.

—Estoy segura de que Edward se sentiría muy halagado si lo supiera. —Esme se sentó al borde de un bonito sillón de terciopelo dorado. Enseguida volvió a pensar en el tema que las ocupaba—. Es que anoche me encontré con el señor Cullen bastante tarde. Volvía a casa de la fiesta de Jessica Stanley, y tenías razón, no debería haber ido...

—Te lo dije.

—Sí, y yo acabo de decirlo. —Esme dio un pequeño respingo en la silla. Bella podía ser tan didáctica a veces —. El caso es que allí estaba él, acechando de la manera más sospechosa en un callejón oscuro.

—Puede que se gane la vida como bandolero —respondió Bella. Estaba examinando la bandeja de dulces que había llevado la doncella.

Esme frunció el ceño. A veces costaba trabajo saber si su amiga bromeaba o no.

—No creo.

—Eso me tranquiliza —repuso Bella, y eligió un pastelillo amarillo pálido.

—Aunque la verdad es que parece moverse con mucho sigilo —dijo Esme, pensativa—, lo cual, imagino, ha de ser sumamente útil si uno se dedica a asaltar caminos.

Bella, que se había metido el pastelillo en la boca, se limitó a levantar las cejas.

—Pero no. No. —Esme sacudió la cabeza con decisión —. El señor Cullen no es un bandolero. Así que la cuestión es, ¿qué hacía rondando por ahí a esas horas?

Bella tragó.

—La respuesta más obvia es un lío de faldas.

—No.

—¿No?

—No. —Esme no sabía por qué la sugerencia de su amiga le irritaba tanto. Era, como decía Bella, lo más obvio. Esme respiró hondo para tranquilizarse —. Le pregunté y me dijo de la manera más explícita que no había estado con una mujer.

Bella tosió secamente.

—¿Le preguntaste a un caballero si volvía de una cita secreta con una mujer?

Esme se sonrojó.

—Siempre haces que todo parezca horroroso.

—Me he limitado a repetir tus palabras.

—No fue así en absoluto. Hice una pregunta. Y él contestó con toda corrección.

—Pero, querida mía, ¿no ves que delante de ti lo negaría bajo cualquier circunstancia?

—No me mintió. —Esme sabía que hablaba con excesiva vehemencia. Tenía la cara y el cuello acalorados —. No lo hizo.

Bella la miró con repentino recelo. Aquél era un asunto espinoso para su amiga. Ella tenía casi veintiocho años y nunca se había casado, a pesar de tener una dote muy respetable. Había estado comprometida una vez, hacía casi diez años, con un joven aristócrata que a Esme nunca le había gustado. Y, como se demostró después, su desagrado estaba justificado: aquel sinvergüenza la abandonó por una atractiva viuda de la nobleza y, desde entonces, Bella miraba a los caballeros en general con extremo cinismo.

Y, sin embargo, a pesar de sus opiniones, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza al oír aseverar a Esme que un caballero al que apenas conocía pudiera decirle la verdad acerca de un asunto tan íntimo.

Esme sonrió, agradecida. Pardusca o no, Bella era la mejor amiga que cabía imaginar.

—Si no volvía de una cita —dijo Bella pensativamente—, puede que estuviera en una timba. ¿Le preguntaste dónde había estado?

—No quiso decírmelo, pero no creo que fuera algo tan prosaico como una timba.

—Qué interesante. —Bella se quedó mirando por la ventana. La salita de estar estaba al fondo de la casa y daba al jardín —. ¿Qué opina tu tía de él?

—Ya la conoces. —Esme arrugó la nariz —. Le preocupa que su hermana no lleve zapatos.

—¿Y los lleva?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Qué alivio —murmuró Bella —. Y dime ¿ese tal señor Cullen es un caballero muy alto, de hermosa cabellera castaña sin empolvar y espalda recta como una vara?

—Sí. —Esme se levantó y se acercó a la ventana —. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque creo que está haciendo algo muy propio de un caballero en su jardín trasero. —Bella señaló con la cabeza más allá de la ventana.

Esme miró, y sintió una pequeña sacudida nerviosa al ver al señor Cullen más allá del muro que separaba los jardines. Estaba manejando un arma de fuego muy larga.

En ese momento, una personilla apareció corriendo a toda velocidad por el sendero del jardín, seguida a paso más sosegado por un enjuto hombrecillo. Seth había salido a dar su paseo matutino.

—¿Qué crees que está haciendo con esa enorme carabina? —preguntó Bella cansinamente.

El señor Cullen había vuelto a bajar el arma y estaba mirando por su cañón: cosa que parecía de por sí peligrosa.

—Sabe Dios —masculló Esme. Sentía un enorme deseo de abandonar a su excelente amiga y buscar algún pretexto para salir al jardín —. Cosas de hombres, sin duda.

—Mmm. Y Seth ahí, tan cerca de él. —Bella la miró divertida por encima del borde de su taza de té—. Una mamá preocupada saldría a ver qué está haciendo su vecino.

Carlisle advirtió la presencia del niño mucho antes de verle. El muro de ladrillo que separaba los jardines medía casi dos metros de alto, pero era fácil distinguir el ruido que hacía el muchacho: una carrera resbalando por la hojarasca, un « ¡Ven aquí!» jadeante y, por último, el arañar de unas botas sobre la corteza de un tronco cuando el muchacho trepó a un árbol. Se hizo entonces un silencio relativo, roto únicamente por la laboriosa respiración del niño que le observaba.

Carlisle se había sentado en el banco de mármol de debajo del muro, con su rifle Kentucky sobre las rodillas. Se sacó del bolsillo un largo pedazo de alambre, lo pasó por la boca del cañón y comenzó a moverlo adelante y atrás para sacar el óxido. Sopló luego en el agujerito y miró por él.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —dijo por fin el chico.

—Limpiar mi arma. —Carlisle no levantó la mirada. A veces, un animal se mostraba más valiente cuando ignoraba que había despertado el interés del rastreador.

—Yo tengo una pistola. —Se oyó el crujir de las hojas al cambiar de postura el chico.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Era de mi tío Emmett.

—Mmm. —Carlisle se levantó y apoyó el rifle sobre la culata. Sacó la baqueta de debajo del cañón.

—Mi madre dice que no puedo tocarla.

—Ah.

—¿Puedo ayudarle a limpiar su rifle?

Carlisle se detuvo y miró al chico entornando los ojos. Seth estaba tumbado en una rama, a menos de un metro por encima de su cabeza, con los brazos y las piernas colgando. Tenía un arañazo en la mejilla y una mancha de tierra en la camisa blanca. El cabello negro le caía sobre la frente y sus ojos cafés brillaban de emoción.

Carlisle suspiró.

—¿Se enfadará tu madre si dejo que me ayudes?

—Oh, no —dijo el chico enseguida. Empezó a avanzar poco a poco por la rama, hacia el jardín de Carlisle.

—Espera, espera. —Carlisle dejó a un lado el rifle y fue a colocarse bajo el chico, por si se caía—. ¿Y tu preceptor?

Seth estiró el cuello y miró hacia su jardín.

—Está sentado en el banco de debajo de la pérgola de las rosas. Siempre se queda dormido ahí cuando salimos a dar nuestro paseo. —Comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

—Quieto ahí —dijo Carlisle.

El niño se quedó paralizado, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—La rama no aguantará tu peso, si sigues avanzando. Descuelga las piernas. Yo te ayudo.

Seth sonrió, aliviado, y descolgó ambas piernas por un lado de la rama, sujetándose con los brazos. Carlisle le cogió por la cintura y le bajó al suelo.

Seth corrió enseguida hacia el rifle. Carlisle le observaba atentamente, pero el chico no tocó el arma; se limitó a mirarla. Entonces silbó entre dientes.

—Es el arma más larga que he visto nunca, le doy mi palabra. Carlisle sonrió y se agachó junto a él.

—Es un rifle Kentucky. Los colonos las usan en la frontera de Pennsylvania, en las colonias.

Seth le miró de soslayo.

—¿Por qué es tan larga? ¿No es difícil de llevar?

—No mucho. No pesa demasiado. —Carlisle recogió el arma y volvió a mirar cañón abajo —. Así se apunta mejor. Y se dispara mejor. Ten, echa un vistazo.

Seth se colocó rápidamente junto a él mientras Carlisle sostenía el arma.

—¡Madre mía! —musitó el chico. Miró por el cañón guiñando un ojo y respirando por la aboca—. ¿Puedo disparar?

—Aquí no —contestó Carlisle. Bajó el arma—. Súbete al banco. Así podrás ayudarme.

El chico se puso de pie sobre el banco.

—Coge esto. —Carlisle le dio un trapo grueso —. Ahora sujeta con fuerza el rifle y no lo dejes caer. El agua está caliente. ¿Listo?

El chico agarró el cañón con las dos manos, con el trapo debajo para no quemarse las manos. Estaba tan concentrado que había fruncido la frente.

—Listo.

Carlisle cogió un cazo humeante del suelo y vertió con mucho cuidado un fino chorro de agua hirviendo en el cañón. Por el oído del rifle comenzó a salir un águila negra y sucia.

—Oh —susurró Seth. Carlisle le miró y sonrió.

—Sujétalo así un momento. —Dejó el cazo, recogió la baqueta y envolvió su extremo con un trozo de trapo. Metió la baqueta en el cañón y la empujó hasta la mitad —. ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

—¡Claro! ¿Puedo? —El chico le sonrió, y Carlisle vio que, aunque en el color del pelo y de los ojos debía de haber salido a su padre, la sonrisa la había heredado de su madre.

—Adelante, entonces.

Carlisle sujetó el cañón mientras el chico manejaba la baqueta.

—Bien. Muévela arriba y abajo. Tenemos que sacar de ahí hasta la última mota de pólvora.

—¿Por qué? —El muchacho frunció el ceño mientras seguía esforzándose por mover la baqueta.

—Un arma sucia no es segura. —Carlisle no le quitaba ojo, pero Seth estaba haciendo un buen trabajo —. Podría encasquillarse. O fallar y volarle la nariz a su dueño. Uno ha de mantener siempre limpia su arma.

—Ah —masculló el chico —. ¿Qué caza con ella? ¿Águilas? —No es demasiado grande para cazar pájaros, aunque sean tan grandes como un águila. Los monteros la usan para la caza mayor, venados, en su mayoría. Pero también es muy útil si te encuentras con un oso o un jaguar.

—¿Alguna vez se ha encontrado con un jaguar?

—Sólo una. Doblé el recodo de un sendero y allí estaba, tan grande como puedas imaginártelo, en medio del camino.

Seth dejó de mover la baqueta.

—¿Y qué hizo? ¿Disparar? Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

—No tuve ocasión. Ese enorme gato me echó un vistazo y salió huyendo en dirección contraria.

—Ah. —Seth parecía un poco desilusionado por la respuesta. —Ya es suficiente —dijo Carlisle, señalando el rifle —. Ahora, vamos a echar más agua.

Seth asintió con la cabeza. Miraba fijamente el arma, muy serio.

Carlisle apartó la baqueta con el trapo, ahora teñido de negro, y volvió a coger el cazo del agua.

—¿Listo?

—Listo.

Esta vez, el agua salió en un burbujeo grisáceo.

—¿Cuántas veces hay que echar agua? —preguntó Seth.

—Hasta que salga limpia. —Carlisle le dio la baqueta, con otro trapo en el extremo —. Y recuerda que siempre has de usar agua hirviendo para que el cañón se seque bien y no se oxide.

Seth asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a meter la baqueta en el cañón del arma.

Carlisle estuvo a punto de sonreír. Lo que para él era una tarea fácil, suponía un ímprobo esfuerzo para el chico, pero Seth no se quejaba. Sencillamente, puso todo su empeño en mover la baqueta arriba y abajo. Carlisle oyó una especie de susurro más allá del muro. El aire le llevó un olor a toronjil. No levantó la vista, pero su cuerpo se tensó de repente, anticipándose a la aparición de la mujer.

—¿Falta mucho? —preguntó Seth.

—Con eso bastará. —Carlisle le ayudó a retirar la baqueta. Seth le observó manejar la vara de hierro.

—¿Luchó usted en la guerra?

Carlisle vaciló un momento; luego siguió desenvolviendo el trapo sucio de la baqueta.

—Sí. Luché contra los franceses en las colonias. ¿Listo?

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi tío Emmett combatió en esa guerra.

—Lo sé. —Carlisle guardó silencio mientras vertía el agua caliente en el interior del cañón.

—¿Mató usted a alguien en la guerra?

Carlisle le miró. El chico estaba observando el agua que salía del oído del rifle. Seguramente preguntaba por preguntar.

—Sí.

—El agua sale limpia.

—Bien. —Carlisle envolvió la baqueta con un trapo limpio y se la pasó a Seth.

Éste empezó a manejarla de nuevo.

—¿Le disparó con este rifle?

El murmullo del otro lado de la pared había cesado hacía rato. Lady Esme podría haberse alejado, pero Carlisle no lo creía. Tenía la sensación de que estaba escondida, conteniendo el aliento mientras aguardaba su respuesta.

Suspiró.

—Sí. En la batalla de Quebec, cuando tomamos la ciudad. Un soldado francés corrió hacia mí. Llevaba la bayoneta colocada en la punta del rifle. Ya estaba manchada de sangre.

El cuerpecillo de Seth se detuvo. Miró a Carlisle. Carlisle le sostuvo la mirada.

—Así que le maté de un disparo.

—Ah —musitó el chico.

—Saca la baqueta para que engrasemos el cañón.

La voz de lady Esme llegó flotando por encima del muro.

—Seth...

Carlisle tuvo cuidado de que no se derramara el aceite que estaba vertiendo en un trapo limpio. ¿Qué pensaría ella de aquella historia? Carecía de la gloria que esperaban muchos al oír hablar de la guerra. Claro que ella debía de haber oído los rumores que circulaban sobre él. ¿Le creería un cobarde por lo ocurrido en Spinner's Falls?

Seth se volvió.

—¡Mamá, mira! El señor Cullen tiene el rifle más largo del mundo y yo le estoy ayudando a limpiarlo.

—Ya lo veo. —La cabeza de lady Esme apareció en lo alto del muro. Debía de haberse subido a un banco del otro lado. No miró a los ojos a Carlisle.

Éste se restregó cuidadosamente los dedos con un trapo limpio.

—Señora. —Tal vez estaba enojada con él. Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—No sé cómo voy a examinar ese rifle tan portentoso. No hay puerta en la pared.

—Pasa por encima —dijo Seth —. Yo te ayudo.

—Hmm. —Lady Esme miró primero a su hijo y luego la pared —. No creo que...

—¿Me permites? —le preguntó Carlisle a Seth, muy serio. El chico asintió con una inclinación de cabeza.

Carlisle se volvió hacia lady Esme, que le miraba con expresión inescrutable.

—¿Puede encaramarse un poco más?

—Por supuesto. —Miró hacia su lado del muro y se subió a alguna cosa; de pronto se la veía de cintura para arriba.

Carlisle levantó las cejas y se subió al banco de su lado. Miró por encima de la pared. Lady Esme permanecía remilgadamente de puntillas sobre la rama de un árbol. Carlisle refrenó una sonrisa y le tendió los brazos. A ella se le agrandaron los ojos cuando la agarró por el talle, y él contuvo el aliento.

—Si me permite...

Ella asintió con brusquedad.

Carlisle la levantó por encima del muro. Le dolió la vieja herida del costado cuando sus músculos se contrajeron bajo su peso, pero no permitió que el malestar se le notara en la cara. La bajó lentamente, dejando que se deslizara un poco sobre su pecho. Se estaba aprovechando de la situación, pero de todos modos le encantaba el calor de su cuerpo y su olor a toronjil. Ella le miró a los ojos mientras Carlisle la sostenía un segundo con la cara a la altura de la suya. Sus ojos caramelo estaban entornados y su color parecía haberse avivado. Carlisle notó su aliento apresurado sobre los labios. Luego la depositó en el suelo. Ella inclinó la cabeza para alisarse las faldas.

—Gracias, señor Cullen. —Su voz sonaba ronca.

—Ha sido un placer, señora.

Fue una suerte que hubiera mantenido una expresión circunspecta, porque ella le lanzó una mirada acerada. Se sonrojó aún más y se mordió el labio. Carlisle la miraba preguntándose cómo sería sentir aquellos dientecillos afilados sobre la piel desnuda. Era muy irascible. Seguro que le gustaba morder.

—Mira, mamá —repitió Seth con impaciencia. Lady Esme se acercó al arma y la miró con atención.

—Muy bonita, no hay duda.

—¿Quiere ayudarnos a engrasarla? —preguntó Carlisle candorosamente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

—Creo que voy a limitarme a observar.

—Ah. —Carlisle cogió el trapo engrasado y envolvió la baqueta con él—. Mételo bien por el cañón, Seth. Hay que engrasar hasta la última pulgada.

—Sí, señor. —Seth asió la baqueta y obedeció, muy serio y con las cejas fruncidas.

Carlisle mojó otro trapo con aceite y empezó a frotar con él la parte exterior del cañón.

—Milady, mi hermana dice que mañana por la noche nos acompañarán ustedes a un baile.

Él la vio asentir por el rabillo del ojo.

—A la fiesta de los Denali. Un gran acontecimiento, por lo general. Costó cierto trabajo conseguir una invitación para ustedes. Por suerte es usted toda una novedad, señor Cullen. Hay unas cuantas anfitrionas que han expresado su interés basándose sólo en eso.

Carlisle ignoró aquel comentario.

—En su opinión ¿está preparada Kate para ese baile?

—Por supuesto. —Se inclinó hacia él, aparentemente para mirar por el cañón. Seth seguía manejando la baqueta—. Pero seguramente sería más fácil para ella que su presentación ante la flor y nata de Londres tuviera lugar en un evento mucho más ligero.

Carlisle se quedó callado. Fijó la mirada en las cachas de la culata del rifle e intentó ignorar el sentimiento de culpa que reconcomía su estómago.

—Kate me ha dicho que fue usted quien insistió en que acudiera a ese baile en particular. —La falda rosa oscura de Esme rozó su rodilla—. Quisiera saber por qué motivo.

Esme vio que la espalda del señor Cullen se envaraba de pronto. Él estaba arrodillado a sus pies, con la cabeza gacha, mientras pasaba suavemente un paño por aquel rifle extraordinario. Era un arma larguísima, pero de aspecto curiosamente ligero, con el cañón muy estrecho. La madera era de nogal, de un tono claro muy hermoso, y sus vetas giraban en volutas a lo largo de la culata. Esme frunció los labios. Sólo un hombre haría un arma tan bella. En la base de la culata había una chapa dorada, cortada formando ondas y bien bruñida. Las manos del señor Cullen, grandes y morenas, resaltaban sobre el paño blanco mientras se movían con ritmo suave, casi amoroso.

Esme apartó la mirada. Aquel sentimiento de enojo (casi un hormigueo físico de la piel) se había iniciado nada más oír su voz. Y su irritación no había hecho más que crecer al mirar por encima de la pared. Él se había quitado la levita y el chaleco, cosa muy poco apropiada incluso en la intimidad de su jardín. Los caballeros jamás se quitaban una prenda de ropa, como no fuera en las circunstancias más extremas. Esme se resistía a creer que las normas pudieran ser distintas, ni siquiera en los montes de América.

Así pues, el señor Cullen estaba trabajando en mangas de camisa. La tela rígida y almidonada parecía blanquísima en contraste con su piel. Se había remangado, dejando al descubierto el vello de sus antebrazos, y aunque sabía que se estaba poniendo ridículamente sensible, no perdía de vista aquellos antebrazos desnudos. Ansiaba tocarlos, pasar los dedos por sus músculos fibrosos y sentir el roce de aquel vello claro. ¡Maldito fuera!

—¿Ha elegido el baile de los Denali por alguna razón en particular? —le preguntó él en un tono que incluso a ella le sonó quisquilloso.

—No. —Seguía sin levantar la mirada. Se echó la coleta sobre el hombro al cambiar de postura para restregar otra parte del rifle. Aquello también era muy molesto. El sol dejaba al descubierto mechones de un castaño más claro en su oscuro cabello.

Esme achicó los ojos, mirándole. Sabía que el señor Cullen le estaba mintiendo, aunque no mostrara indicios de ello.

—Ya es suficiente —dijo él, y por un momento Esme pensó que se refería a ella.

Pero Seth se irguió y sonrió.

—¿Ya está limpio?

—Limpísimo. —El indiano se levantó, tan cerca de ella que casi se tocaron.

Esme refrenó el impulso de retroceder. Él era tan alto... En realidad, era una grosería por su parte cernerse sobre ella de aquel modo.

—¿Puedo probarlo ya? —preguntó Seth.

Ella abrió la boca para proferir un « ¡No!» retumbante, pero el señor Cullen se le adelantó.

—Este no es sitio para disparar. Piensa en todas las cosas, y las personas, a las que podríamos dar por accidente.

El hijo de Esme sacó el labio inferior, haciendo un mohín.

—Pero...

—Seth —dijo ella en tono de advertencia —, no debes molestar al señor Cullen cuando ha tenido la amabilidad de dejarte ayudarle a limpiar su arma.

Cullen frunció el ceño como si ella acabara de cometer un grave error.

—Ha sido un placer que Seth me ayudara...

El la miró con fijeza. Su voz se había adelgazado. Esme le sostuvo la mirada, sacando la barbilla.

—Seth lo ha hecho muy bien —dijo él lentamente —. No me está molestando.

Su hijo sonrió, radiante, como si acabaran de hacerle el mayor cumplido del mundo. Esme debería sentirse agradecida por que el señor Cullen fuera tan amable, por que supiera qué decirle a un niño pequeño. Sentía, sin embargo, un vago rencor.

El señor Cullen sonrió a Seth y se inclinó para recoger los trapos y el aceite.

—Seguramente estará ocupada mañana por la mañana, preparándose para el baile.

Aquel brusco cambio de tema hizo parpadear a Esme.

—Pues no. Hay que hacer un sinfín de preparativos si se va a dar un baile, pero como sólo vamos a asistir...

—Bien. —Él levantó la vista con expresión risueña, y Esme comprendió de pronto que había caído en la trampa—. Entonces podrá acompañarme a ver la fábrica de porcelana del señor Wedgwood. Me gustaría contar con una opinión femenina sobre qué encargar.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo de lo que sin duda se arrepentiría más tarde, pero la salvó la voz del señor Banner.

—¿Milord? ¿Lord Eddings? —Seth bajó los hombros y susurró—: No le digan que estoy aquí. Esme arrugó el ceño.

—Tonterías. Ve con tu preceptor inmediatamente, Seth.

—Pero...

—Será mejor que hagas lo que te dice tu madre —dijo el señor Cullen con calma.

Y, como por milagro, su hijo cerró la boca.

—Sí, señor. —Se acercó a la pared y gritó—: ¡Estoy aquí!

Oyeron la fina voz del preceptor.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace ahí? ¡Venga aquí inmediatamente, lord Eddings!

—Yo...

El señor Cullen se subió al banco de piedra que había junto a la pared. Para ser tan grande, se movía con mucha ligereza.

—Seth me estaba haciendo una visita, señor Banner. Espero que no le importe.

Al otro lado del muro se oyó un balbuceo de sorpresa.

—Vamos, Seth. —El señor Cullen hizo un escalón con las manos —. Yo te aúpo.

—¡Gracias! —Seth pisó sus grandes manos y él lo levantó suavemente. El chico se encaramó a lo alto de la pared y luego a la gruesa rama del manzano silvestre que colgaba sobre ella. Un momento después desapareció.

Esme se miró las puntas de los zapatos mientras oía al preceptor regañar a su hijo. La voz del señor Banner se fue adelgazando a medida que se alejaban hacia la casa. Ella retorció una cinta de su falda. Luego levantó los ojos.

El señor Cullen la estaba observando desde lo alto del banco. Saltó al suelo con ligereza y aterrizó a su lado. Sus ojos color café tenían una mirada intensa.

- Seth es un nombre grande para un niño tan pequeño ¿no le parece?

Ella respiró hondo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que sentía el olor del señor Cullen: una mezcla de pólvora, almidón y aceite de rifle.

Aquel olor debería haberla repelido, pero lo cierto era que le parecía extrañamente íntimo. Y aquella intimidad era exci_tante_. Qué horror.

—Era el nombre de su padre —balbució. La cinta se rompió.

Él se quedó inmóvil, con el cuerpo suspendido como si se dispusiera a saltar.

—¿Su marido?

—Sí.

—¿Le recuerda a él?

—Sí. No. —Se sacudió la pregunta con un ademán—. No lo sé.

Él comenzó a girar lentamente en torno a ella.

—Echa de menos a su marido.

Esme se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba refrenar el impulso de volverse a mirarle.

—Fue mi marido durante seis años. Sería muy extraño que no le echara de menos.

—Aun así, de ello no se deduce que le eche de menos. —Se había colocado detrás de ella y hablaba sobre su hombro. A Esme le pareció que notaba su aliento detrás de la oreja.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Le quería usted?

—El amor no cuenta en un matrimonio noble. —Ella se mordió el labio.

—¿No? Entonces no le echa de menos.

Ella cerró los ojos y recordó unos ojos cafés y risueños, siempre bromistas. Unas manos pálidas y tersas de insoportable ternura. Una voz de tenor que hablaba por los codos sobre perros, caballos y faetones. Recordó luego aquella misma cara blanca, extrañamente demacrada, despojada de su risa y colocada sobre el raso negro de un ataúd. No quería aquellos recuerdos. Eran demasiado dolorosos.

—No. —Se volvió ciega hacia la casa, buscando un modo de salir de aquel angosto jardín, de alejarse del hombre que la acosaba—. No, no echo de menos a mi marido.

* * *

Espero que les guste!


	6. Un Baile desastroso

_El rey, en fin, quedó muy reconocido al guardia que le había salvado la vida sin ayuda y con sus propias manos. Todos aclamaron a Corazón de Hierro como un héroe, y el rey le nombró al _instante_ capitán de su guardia. Pero aunque todo el mundo le preguntaba su nombre, él no decía palabra. Su terca negativa a hablar molestaba al rey, que era hombre acostumbrado a salirse siempre con la suya. Pero hasta ese leve resquemor se disipó cuando, un día que había salido a montar a caballo, un trol decidió zampárselo para almorzar. ¡Clang! ¡Zas! Corazón de Hierro cargó contra el trol y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le separó la cabeza del cuerpo._

_De Corazón de Hierro_

Esme despertó al descorrerse las cortinas de su cama. Parpadeó, soñolienta, y vio la cara de Harris, su doncella. Harris era una mujer de al menos cincuenta años, cara de palo y nariz grande y bulbosa que dominaba el resto de sus enjutas facciones. Esme sabía que muchas damas se quejaban de que sus doncellas pasaban demasiado tiempo chismorreando y coqueteando con los mozos del servicio. Ése no era el caso de Harris.

—Señora, un tal señor Cullen la está esperando abajo, en el vestíbulo —le dijo con severidad.

Esme miró confusa la ventana de su dormitorio. La luz parecía muy pálida.

—¿Qué?

—Dice que tiene una cita con usted y que no se irá hasta que la vea.

Esme se incorporó.

—¿Qué hora es? Harris frunció los labios.

—Las ocho menos cuarto, señora.

—Santo cielo. Pero ¿qué se ha propuesto ese hombre? —Esme apartó las mantas y buscó sus chinelas —. Debe de estar loco. Nadie va de visita a las ocho de la mañana.

—Sí, milady. —Harris se agachó para ayudarla con las chinelas.

—Ni siquiera a las nueve —masculló Esme mientras metía los brazos en la bata que le sostenía Harris —. La verdad es que hacer una visita antes de las once siempre resulta sospechoso. Yo jamás molestaría a nadie antes de las dos. Qué barbaridad.

—Sí, milady.

Esme sintió de pronto un silbido sin melodía.

—¿Qué es ese ruido?

—El señor Cullen está silbando en el vestíbulo, milady —contestó Harris.

Esme miró fijamente a su doncella un momento; se había quedado sin habla. El silbido se intensificó al alcanzar una nota particularmente horrenda. Esme salió apresuradamente de su alcoba al pasillo de arriba. Avanzó por él con paso decidido y se acercó a la barandilla que daba sobre la entrada de abajo. El señor Cullen estaba de pie y sujetaba su tricornio con las manos a la espalda. Mientras ella le miraba, se balanceaba tranquilamente sobre los talones y silbaba entre dientes.

—¡Chist! —Esme se inclinó sobre la barandilla. El señor Cullen se giró y la miró.

—¡Buenos días, milady! —Hizo una pequeña reverencia. Parecía muy fresco y alerta a pesar de ser tan temprano, lo cual resultaba alarmante.

—¿Acaso se ha vuelto completamente loco? —preguntó Esme con aspereza —. ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la mañana?

—He venido a llevarla a las oficinas del señor Wegdwood para que me ayude a encargar la porcelana.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

—Yo no...

—Tendrá que vestirse. —Deslizó la mirada hasta su pecho—. Y no es que me importe su actual atuendo.

Esme se llevó bruscamente una mano al pecho.

—¡Cómo se atreve...!

—La espero aquí, ¿no? —Y empezó de nuevo a silbar aquella horrenda tonada, aún más fuerte.

Esme abrió la boca, se dio cuenta de que el ruido que salía por los labios del señor Cullen le impediría oírla y volvió a cerrar la boca. Recogió sus faldas y volvió a su habitación hecha una furia. Harris había sacado ya un vestido cuya tela de color rojo hacía aguas, y Esme estuvo vestida y peinada en un tiempo escandalosamente corto. Aun así, el señor Cullen estaba mirando el reloj del vestíbulo cuando ella bajó las escaleras.

Luego la miró con descuido.

—Ha tardado usted. Vamos, no quiero hacer esperar al señor Bentley, el socio del señor Wegdwood.

Esme frunció el ceño mientras él la conducía a toda prisa por la puerta.

—¿A qué hora es la cita?

—A las nueve en punto. —El señor Cullen la ayudó a montar en el carruaje que esperaba.

Esme entrecerró los ojos, mirándole, mientras el señor Cullen se sentaba frente a ella.

—Pero ha venido a buscarme antes de las ocho.

—Pensé que tal vez tardaría en arreglarse. —Le sonrió y sus ojos de color café se arrugaron por las comisuras —. Y tenía razón, ¿no le parece? —Tocó el techo del carruaje.

—Da usted demasiadas cosas por descontadas —dijo Esme con frialdad.

—Sólo con usted, señora. Sólo con usted. —Su voz era baja, suave y tan íntima que la desconcertó.

Ella miró por la ventanilla para no tener que encontrarse con sus ojos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Se hizo el silencio y por un momento Esme pensó que él eludiría la pregunta.

—No sé por qué surte usted ese efecto en mí —contestó él finalmente—. Supongo que lo mismo daría preguntarle a un jaguar por qué persigue a un ciervo que huye que preguntarme a mí por qué me altero cuando está usted cerca.

Ella volvió la mirada bruscamente. El señor Cullen la observaba con mirada viril, franca y calculadora. Ser el objeto de aquel escrutinio debería haberla asustado. Pero hizo que se estremeciera de emoción.

—Entonces, lo admite.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no? Es puramente instintivo, se lo aseguro.

Ella retorció una cinta de la parte delantera de su vestido.

Sus instintos han de ser muy molestos, si le causan ese efecto cada vez que está cerca de una dama.

—Ya se lo he dicho, ¿recuerda? —Se inclinó hacia delante y le agarró la mano, deteniendo el movimiento nervioso de sus dedos, que seguían retorciendo la cinta —. Sólo me pasa con usted.

Esme miró las manos de ambos. Debería darle una bofetada. Ponerle en su sitio y hacerle saber que se estaba tomando demasiadas libertades. Pero al ver sus dedos blanquecinos envolviendo los suyos, más pequeños, pareció quedar hipnotizada. El carruaje se zarandeó al tomar una curva, y él apartó la mano.

Esme alisó la cinta de su vestido.

—¿No tiene un agente mercantil?

—Sí, el señor Kitcher. Pero es un viejo bastante seco. Prefiero la compañía de usted.

Ella bufó suavemente.

—¿Dónde están esas oficinas?

—No muy lejos —respondió él —. Han alquilado parte de un almacén.

Esme juntó sus manos temblorosas sobre el regazo.

—¿El señor Wegdwood y el señor Bentley no tienen tienda?

—No. Son relativamente nuevos en este negocio. Por eso, en parte, confío en hacer un buen trato con ellos.

—Mmm. —Esme le miró con curiosidad. El señor Cullen tenía los ojos entornados y alerta, como si se aprestara para la batalla—. Le gusta esto.

Él levantó las cejas.

—¿El qué?

Ella agitó una mano vagamente.

—El comercio. Hacer negocios. Intentar conseguir un buen trato.

Los labios sensuales del señor Cullen se curvaron.

—Naturalmente. Pero confío en que no me delate delante de Bentley.

Un momento después, el carruaje se detuvo frente a un almacén. El señor Cullen se apeó en cuanto acercaron los peldaños al carruaje y se volvió para ayudar a Esme.

Ella miró con aire dudoso el desangelado edificio de ladrillo y madera.

—¿Qué quiere que haga?

—Darme su opinión, nada más. —El señor Cullen puso la mano de Esme en el hueco de su codo en el instante en que un caballero de peluca rizada y levita de color de herrumbre salía por las puertas del almacén.

—¿El señor Cullen? —dijo el caballero con acento del norte —. Es un honor conocerle, señor, un verdadero honor. Soy Marcus Bentley.

El señor Cullen tomó la mano del señor Bentley y se la estrechó. A aquella distancia, Esme vio que el señor Bentley era más joven de lo que pensaba: seguramente tenía poco más de treinta años. Tenía la cara encarnada y la cintura un tanto robusta. El señor Cullen le presentó a Esme, y al ceramista se le agrandaron los ojos cuando oyó su título.

—Lady Esme. Vaya, qué gran honor, señora; un gran honor, en efecto. ¿Les apetece un poco de té? Acabo de comprar uno de la India muy bueno.

Esme le sonrió, dijo que sí con un murmullo y el señor Bentley les condujo al almacén. El edifico se elevaba hasta muy alto, frío y oscuro. Ella sintió un olor a serrín y a ladrillos húmedos. La mitad del local estaba atestado de barriles y cajones, pero el señor Bentley les condujo a una pequeña oficina contigua a la sala principal. En el despacho había el espacio justo para una mesa ancha, unas pocas sillas y una pila de cajas colocadas contra la pared. En un rincón había una pequeña chimenea con una tetera humeante.

—Bueno, aquí estamos —dijo alegremente el señor Bentley mientras apartaba una silla para Esme —. Voy a traerles el té, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿El señor Wegdwood va a reunirse con nosotros? —preguntó el señor Cullen, que había preferido quedarse de pie.

—Ah, no —contestó el señor Bentley mientras se inclinaba sobre la tetera—. El señor Wegdwood es el alfarero jefe; yo, en cambio, soy el administrador. En estos momentos está inspeccionando la fabricación de la porcelana en Burslem. Aquí tienen —dijo al colocar el té sobre la mesa. Tuvo que amontonar varios libros de cuentas en el suelo para hacer sitio. Luego miró al señor Cullen parpadeando con nerviosismo.

Pero el americano se limitó a asentir y miró a Esme levantando una ceja. Ella se inclinó hacia delante para servir el té. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuál era el trasfondo de aquella reunión, y no quería perjudicar la posición del señor Cullen. Al mismo tiempo, sentía curiosidad por verle desenvolverse en aquel mundo. En ese momento estaba muy tranquilo: su semblante parecía relajado, pero no dejaba entrever nada. El señor Bentley, en cambio, empezaba a parecer preocupado. Esme disimuló una sonrisa mientras bebía su té. Tenía la sensación de que el señor Cullen estaba haciendo dudar a su oponente de su posición de forma deliberada.

Durante unos minutos, los dos caballeros y Esme tomaron el té y conversaron de naderías. Ella sabía que el señor Cullen debía de estar impaciente por ver la cerámica que quería comprar, pero él no permitía que la impaciencia se reflejara en su rostro. Apoyado en una esquina de la mesa, bebía su té tan tranquilo, como si estuviera visitando a una tía solterona.

El señor Bentley le lanzó varias miradas cargadas de preocupación y luego, por fin, dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

—¿Le gustaría ver parte de nuestra cerámica, señor?

El señor Cullen asintió con la cabeza y dejó a un lado su taza. El comerciante se acercó a una de las cajas de madera que había junto a la pared, abrió la tapa y dejó al descubierto un montón de paja.

Esme no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante. Nunca se detenía mucho a pensar en la vajilla que usaba (salvo para asegurarse de que fuera del diseño más novedoso), pero de repente aquello le pareció un asunto de suma importancia. El señor Cullen le lanzó una mirada tras la espalda del señor Bentley. Sacudió la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente. Ella arrugó la nariz: se sentía como si la hubieran regañado como a una chiquilla. Aun así, volvió a echarse hacia atrás y alisó sus rasgos en una expresión de hastío. El señor Cullen tensó la boca como si su entusiasmo le hiciera gracia, y le guiñó un ojo. Esme levantó la nariz y apartó la cara. Más tarde pondría en su sitio a aquel hombre.

Entre tanto, el señor Bentley había apartado cuidadosamente una capa de paja. Debajo había una jarra con tapa, en forma de _pina_, esmaltada en verde oscuro. El señor Bentley le entregó la jarra al señor Cullen, que la cogió y la examinó sin decir nada. Acercó la jarra, la colocó sobre la mesa, delante de Esme, y estuvo observándola mientras ella se inclinaba para examinarla.

El señor Bentley seguía sacando cerámica: teteras, platos, tazas, cuencos y soperas. Poco después, la mesa estaba cubierta de objetos de cerámica de todas clases, muchos de ellos en forma de _pina_ o coliflor y casi todos esmaltados en verde oscuro.

El señor Cullen levantó una ceja mirando a Esme mientras el señor Bentley estaba de espaldas. Ella respondió levantando las suyas. Lo cierto era que la cerámica era muy bonita y estaba bien hecha, pero no era nada fuera de lo corriente.

Entonces él asintió levemente con la cabeza y se volvió hacia el otro caballero.

—Tengo entendido que el señor Wegdwood tiene piezas nuevas. El señor Bentley se quedó parado un momento, inclinado aún sobre el cajón de madera.

—Eh, no estoy seguro...

—Me han dicho que está trabajando en una porcelana muy fina. —Miró a los ojos al comerciante y sonrió.

—Bueno, respecto a eso... —El señor Bentley lanzó una mirada a una cajita que había separada en un rincón del despacho. Se aclaró la garganta —. En efecto, el señor Wegdwood está experimentando con un tipo de porcelana, pero aún no está preparado para mostrarla en público. En realidad, confía en presentársela primero a la reina.

Esme dio unas palmadas.

—¡Qué emocionante, señor Bentley!

El comerciante se puso aún más colorado.

—Gracias, señora. Lo es, en efecto.

—Pero ¿no va a dejarnos ver esa maravillosa porcelana? —Esme se inclinó un poco hacia delante, dejando que su pecho se hinchara por encima del escote cuadrado de su corpiño —. Por favor...

El hombre se puso rojo y Esme estuvo a punto de sonreír. No lo habría admitido ni en un millón de años, pero estaba disfrutando enormemente de la conversación. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que el comercio consistiera en tal batalla de ingenios?

—Eh... —El señor Bentley sacó un pañuelo y se enjugó con nerviosismo la frente brillante. Luego se encogió de hombros —. ¿Por qué no? Si eso le place, milady.

—Oh, sí.

Tras decidirse, el comerciante se acercó a la cajita del rincón y levantó la tapa. Hurgó dentro y sacó algo con gran cuidado antes de darse la vuelta. Esme contuvo el aliento. Era una tetera muy sencilla. Tenía un hermoso color crema, casi amarillento, con líneas rectas muy clásicas y un caño muy pequeño y bonito.

Esme alargó las manos.

—¿Puedo?

El comerciante puso la tetera en sus manos y Esme notó la ligereza de la pieza; no estaba acostumbrada a una cerámica tan fina. Le dio la vuelta para mirar la marca del fabricante. En la base estaba estampado el nombre de Wegdwood.

—Es muy elegante —murmuró suavemente.

Levantó los ojos a tiempo de ver al señor Cullen observándola, y contuvo el aliento. El había entornado los párpados y tensado los labios, pero aun así desprendía un aire posesivo. Esme comprendió de algún modo que le complacía compartir con ella el descubrimiento de aquella tetera de porcelana. Tanto como la complacía a ella. El señor Cullen y ella formaban un equipo extraordinariamente bien avenido. Pero aquella idea la puso bastante nerviosa. No debía disfrutar haciendo tratos. No debía agradarle saber que él valoraba su opinión.

No debía importarle en absoluto.

El señor Cullen había entrecerrado los ojos. No había amabilidad en ellos. Ni rastro de compasión. Era como si un gato doméstico mostrara de pronto al jaguar que siempre acechaba bajo su apariencia ronroneante. Como si ella fuera su presa.

Entonces inclinó la cabeza una vez y se volvió para negociar con el señor Bentley. Había vuelto a adoptar su apariencia civilizada, pero el comerciante tuvo que hacer acopio de ingenio para seguir el ritmo de los implacables regateos del americano, y las sumas de dinero que el señor Cullen mencionaba con toda tranquilidad bastaban para hacer que Esme levantara las cejas. No le cabía ninguna duda de que había hecho una fortuna con el negocio de su tío en apenas cuatro años.

Mientras los hombres debatían, Esme se inclinó sobre la tetera, siguió con los dedos sus líneas elegantes y pensó en las señoras de las colonias que servirían el té con aquellos pequeños y delicados caños. Y se preguntó por qué Cullen la había llevado allí.

¿Qué pretendía enseñarle, aparte de una hermosa tetera?

—Es sólo que no estoy muy segura del escote. —Kate se miraba al espejo e intentaba en vano subirse el corpiño. El espejo parecía reflejar su piel en cantidad excesiva.

—Está perfecto, señorita. —Evans, su doncella, ni siquiera levantó los ojos mientras iba de acá para allá por la habitación, recogiendo el desorden que había dejado la _toilet_ de su señora.

Kate se tiró otra vez del corpiño y al fin se dio por vencida. Lady Esme en persona le había recomendado a Evans, y si la doncella decía que era necesario que Kate fuera medio desnuda a su primer baile en Londres, ella le haría caso. Había asistido a muchos bailes y reuniones sociales en Boston, naturalmente, pero lady Esme le había dejado claro que en Londres los bailes eran completamente distintos.

Kate se sentía culpable por ser objeto de tantas molestias. Era ella quien se había empeñado en que Carlisle la llevara consigo en aquel viaje. Y ahora él parecía sentirse obligado a gastar grandes sumas de dinero para que se entretuviera en Londres. Aquello no era exactamente lo que se había propuesto al pedirle que la dejara acompañarle. Lo único que quería era pasar algún tiempo con él. Tal vez conocer un poco mejor a su hermano mayor.

Se acercó a un sillón, pensativa.

—No —dijo la doncella.

Kate se quedó parada, medio agachada sobre el sillón, en una postura muy poco propia de una dama.

Evans forzó una sonrisa.

—No querrá que se le arrugue la falda, ¿verdad?

Kate se irguió.

—Pero cuando me siente en el carruaje sin duda se...

—Eso es inevitable, ¿no cree? —Contestó la doncella—. Y la verdad es que es una pena. No sé por qué esos señores tan listos no inventan un método para que las señoras puedan ir a los bailes de pie.

—¿Ah, sí? —murmuró Kate débilmente.

Evans era una mujer menuda y de cabello oscuro, asombrosamente elegante. Llevaba un miriñaque tan ancho que apenas podía desempeñar sus labores como doncella. En realidad, a Kate le daba bastante miedo.

La doncella, sin embargo, parecía hacer esfuerzos por mostrarse amable.

—Tal vez podamos bajar a descansar en la salita de estar. En el pasillo no, desde luego. Una dama jamás debe dejarse ver esperando a que llegue su carruaje.

—Claro, claro. —Kate se volvió hacia la puerta, aliviada. —Pero recuerde que no debemos sentarnos —le advirtió la doncella a sus espaldas.

—Me pregunto si tendremos permitido usar el excusado —masculló ella para sí misma mientras intentaba bajar las escaleras con sus enormes faldas.

Miró a su alrededor, compungida, para ver si alguien había oído su osado comentario. Pero sólo vio a un lacayo (el de pelo negro) en el vestíbulo de abajo, mirando al frente, aparentemente sordo a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Kate exhaló un suspiro de alivio. Siguió bajando las escaleras sin tropiezos hasta que llegó al último escalón. Allí, sin saber cómo, se enganchó el tacón del zapato en el bajo del vestido y lo pasó mal un momento, tambaleándose torpemente hasta que logró agarrarse a la barandilla con ambas manos. Se quedó inmóvil, agarrada aún a la bola de madera del final de la barandilla, y miró al lacayo. El la estaba mirando; había adelantado un pie como si se dispusiera a saltar en su auxilio. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el lacayo apartó el pie y volvió a mirar al frente, impertérrito.

¡Qué vergüenza! Ni siquiera podía caminar metida en sus propias faldas sin caerse por las escaleras delante de los criados. Puso con todo cuidado ambos pies sobre el mármol del vestíbulo y soltó la barandilla. Se tomó un momento para alisarse las faldas y caminó luego con decisión hacia las puertas de su derecha. Eran éstas altas y de madera oscura, con los picaportes de acuerdo con su tamaño. Kate agarró uno y tiró.

No pasó nada.

Empezó a sudar por la raíz del pelo. El lacayo moreno iba a pensar que era una perfecta inútil. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan encantador? Una cosa era ponerse en ridículo delante de un viejo calvo y otra bien distinta...

El se aclaró la garganta justamente a su espalda.

Kate soltó un gritito y se giró. Los bellos ojos verdes del lacayo se agrandaron ante la sorpresa, pero se limitó a decir:

—Si me permite, señorita...

Alargó el brazo y abrió la puerta.

Kate miró más allá de la puerta abierta, hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Ay, Dios.

—La verdad es que creo que he cambiado de idea. Me gustaría sentarme en la salita de estar, si hace el favor. —Y señaló detrás de él, como una chiquilla ligeramente retrasada.

Por fortuna, él no pareció extrañado.

—Sí, señorita. —Dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta del otro lado del vestíbulo.

Kate levantó la cabeza bien alto y cruzó el vestíbulo solemnemente, pero al acercarse al lacayo se dio cuenta de que éste no estaba mirando donde debía. Se paró en seco y se cubrió el pecho con ambas manos.

—Es demasiado bajo, ¿verdad? Sabía que no debería haber escuchado a esa doncella. Puede que a ella no le importe que todo el mundo le vea las tetas, pero yo no puedo... —Su cerebro alcanzó de repente a su boca. Apartó las manos de su escote y se tapó su enorme bocaza.

Y entonces se quedó mirando al guapísimo lacayo de pelo negro, que la miraba con fijeza. En realidad, no podía hacer otra cosa, salvo, quizá, morirse en el acto, allí mismo, en el pasillo de la casa de su hermano en Londres, y esa opción, por desgracia, parecía muy improbable de momento.

Por fin, él se aclaró la garganta.

—Es usted la muchacha más hermosa que he visto nunca, señorita, y con ese vestido parece una princesa.

Kate parpadeó y apartó las manos cautelosamente.

—¿De veras?

—Se lo juro sobre la tumba de mi madre —dijo él, muy serio.

—Ah, ¿también es usted huérfano de madre? Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Qué pena, ¿verdad? Mi madre murió al nacer yo, y nunca la conocí.

—La mía murió hará dos años, el día de San Miguel —dijo él pronunciando las erres con un suave sonido gutural.

—Cuánto lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Murió al nacer mi hermana pequeña. Soy el mayor de diez hermanos.

Ella le sonrió.

—No habla usted como los demás sirvientes.

—Porque soy irlandés, señorita. —Sus ojos verdes parecían brillar al mirarla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

Pero la voz de su hermano la interrumpió.

—¿Estás lista para salir, Kate?

Ella se sobresaltó y se volvió bruscamente por segunda vez esa noche. Carlisle estaba en las escaleras, a tres peldaños de ella.

—Desearía que hicieras un poco de ruido cuando te mueves —le dijo.

Él levantó las cejas y miró fugazmente al lacayo. Kate siguió su mirada y vio que el criado de cabello negro estaba otra vez apostado junto a la pared, con la vista fija al frente. Era como un ser mágico que de pronto se volviera de madera.

—Garrett, ¿le importaría abrirnos la puerta? —preguntó Carlisle, y Kate se preguntó un instante con quién hablaba.

Entonces el lacayo moreno dio un salto hacia delante.

—Señor. —Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que salieran.

Kate le miró al pasar, pero él tenía un semblante perfectamente inexpresivo, y el brillo de sus ojos verdes había desaparecido. Entonces suspiró y puso la mano sobre el brazo de Carlisle al bajar la escalinata hacia el carruaje. De no saber que había tenido lugar, podría haber pensado que su conversación con Garrett, el lacayo, había sido fruto de su imaginación.

Se acomodaron en el carruaje y Kate se fijó por fin en el atuendo de su hermano. Carlisle llevaba una levita verde oscura, muy correcta, calzas y chaleco de brocado dorado. Pero, por desgracia, había decidido ponerse las polainas y los mocasines encima de las calzas.

—A lady Esme no van a gustarle tus polainas —comentó ella. Él se miró las piernas y tensó los labios.

—No me cabe duda de que me dará su opinión al respecto. Kate le miró a la cara y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea muy curiosa. Carlisle sonreía con los ojos, igual que Garrett, el lacayo.

Lady Esme se refrenó un minuto entero tras entrar en el carruaje: un minuto más de lo que calculaba Carlisle.

—¿Cómo se le ha ocurrido ponerse esas cosas? —Ella miraba con el ceño fruncido sus pies y sus piernas.

—Creo haberle dicho en otra ocasión que son muy cómodos. —Seguramente ella frunciría aún más el ceño si descubría que su expresión le parecía adorable. Llevaba un vestido rojo claro, con complicados bordados, y enagua amarilla. Solía llevar colores más vivos, y aunque aquellos, más claros, le favorecían, Carlisle prefería los rojos intensos y los atrevidos naranjas.

Esa noche, lady Esme era una dama elegante de la alta sociedad londinense, muy alejada de la mujer que le había acompañado a un almacén a inspeccionar cerámica. ¿Qué le habría parecido aquella experiencia? Parecía interesada en la transacción comercial, pero ¿era únicamente por la novedad? ¿O quizá sentía la misma comunión intelectual que sentía él?

Lady Esme le miró sacudiendo la cabeza, ajena al rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Tal vez empezaba a darse cuenta de que era inútil discutir sobre sus polainas. Se volvió hacia Kate.

—Recuerda que no debes bailar con nadie a quien yo no dé expresamente el visto bueno. Ni hablar con nadie a quien no te haya presentado. Habrá hombres, no los llamo caballeros, que pretenderán romper las normas, pero no debes permitírselo.

Carlisle se preguntó si estaba pensando en él. Ella le traspasó con la mirada, y entonces estuvo seguro de que así era. Sonrió a su gallinita de plumas erizadas. Lady Esme iba sentada junto a su tía, ambas derechas como velas, aunque la anciana casi le sacaba una cabeza a su sobrina. El carruaje dobló una esquina traqueteando, y todos su ocupantes se tambalearon. A su lado, Kate había cruzado los brazos.

Carlisle se inclinó hacia ella.

—Estás espléndida. Casi no te reconocí al bajar las escaleras. Kate se mordió el labio y le miró, y de pronto él la recordó de niña. Kate siempre le miraba así cuando iba a verla a la casa de su tío, en Boston. La recordaba con cofia y delantal blancos, de pie en el oscuro vestíbulo del tío Marcus, esperando tímidamente para saludarle. Él nunca sabía qué decirle cuando iba a visitarla. Sólo iba a Boston una o dos veces al año. Su hermanita le parecía una criatura extraña, una señorita educada en la relamida atmósfera del Boston elegante. Todo lo que él sabía (todo lo relacionado con el bosque, la caza y el oficio de trampero, y después con el ejército) le era completamente ajeno.

Carlisle parpadeó ahora, al darse cuenta de que Kate le había hablado.

—¿Qué?

Ella se acercó. Sus ojos marrones tenían una expresión vulnerable.

—¿Crees que alguien querrá bailar conmigo?

—Tendrás que ahuyentarlos a bastonazos.

Ella soltó una risilla y, por un momento, aquella niñita de cofia blanca brilló en sus ojos.

_Mademoiselle_ Molyneux carraspeó.

—Casi hemos llegado, _ma petite_. Componte para ofrecer un aspecto gentil y refinado. —La anciana señora le miró las faldas de repente —. Te habrás acordado de ponerte zapatos, ¿verdad?

Kate parpadeó.

—Sí, señora.

—_Bon_. Aquí está la mansión.

Carlisle miró por la ventanilla y vio una fila de carruajes que avanzaban lentamente hacia la casa del conde de Denali. Lady Esme tenía razón: aquél baile era demasiado ostentoso para ser el primero de Kate. Pero presentar a su hermana en sociedad era sólo uno de los motivos por el que había elegido aquella fiesta en concreto. El otro (y más importante) era que andaba al acecho.

Aguardó pacientemente mientras el carruaje avanzaba despacio por la fila, escuchando sólo a medias la cháchara de las mujeres. Incluso en ese momento, cuando todo su ser se hallaba concentrado en su objetivo, estaba pendiente de lady Esme. Sin volver la cabeza, seguía la cadencia de su discurso, las pausas y los altibajos de su tono. Sabía cuándo le miraba ella y sentía en su mirada curiosidad y desconcierto. Lady Esme seguía queriendo saber por qué había elegido aquel baile. Él podía decírselo. También tenía que ver con su hermano. Pero algo en su fuero interno le impedía revelarle su verdadero propósito.

Un lacayo al que no conocía abrió la puerta del carruaje y Carlisle le miró entornando los ojos. También debía estar atento a aquello.

Había notado lo cerca que estaba Garrett de su hermana un rato antes, en el vestíbulo. Así que miró al lacayo a los ojos. El hombre bajó la mirada inmediatamente, cosa que no había hecho Garrett. Él admiraba el valor, pero se preguntaba cuánto podía durar como lacayo un criado con tanto brío.

Se apeó en la calle de adoquines de delante de la casa de los Denali y se volvió para ayudar a salir a su hermana y a _mademoiselle_ Molyneux. Sólo lady Esme se quedó en el carruaje. Dudó en la puerta, mirándole con recelo.

Él sonrió y le tendió la mano.

—Milady...

Ella frunció los labios.

—Señor Cullen.

Puso la mano sobre la de él y Carlisle tuvo el placer de estrechar sus dedos. Ella bajó los escalones majestuosamente e intentó apartar la mano. Pero Carlisle se inclinó sobre ella y rozó con los labios la fina cabritilla de sus guantes, cuyo olor a toronjil bañó su cara.

Luego se irguió.

—¿Vamos?

La expresión de lady Esme se había suavizado un tanto mientras él se inclinaba sobre su mano. Carlisle se quedó quieto; la gente que había a su alrededor, su hermana, incluso su objetivo, parecieron difuminarse y quedar en segundo plano mientras miraba a lady Esme. Ella tenía los labios entreabiertos, rojos y húmedos, como si acabara de lamérselos, y una mirada insegura. De haber estado solos, la habría estrechado entre sus brazos hasta quedar unidos, habría bajado la cabeza y...

—¿Carlisle?

Volvió la cabeza bruscamente para mirar a su hermana. Kate. ¡Ay, Dios!

—¿Sí?

Ella parecía confusa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. —Le ofreció el brazo a _mademoiselle_ Molyneux, que lo aceptó con una mirada pensativa. Carlisle se armó de valor y, volviéndose hacia lady Esme, preguntó con voz grave —: ¿Vamos?

Las palabras eran las mismas que instantes antes, pero su significado había cambiado radicalmente. Los ojos de lady Esme se dilataron, y Carlisle vio que sus dulces pechos se henchían al respirar.

Luego ella le miró a los ojos y levantó la barbilla.

—Por supuesto.

Lo cual hizo que Carlisle se preguntara qué había querido decir exactamente lady Esme con aquellas dos inofensivas palabras mientras acompañaba a las señoras escalinata arriba.

Cientos, quizá miles de velas iluminaban el interior de Denali House más allá de las grandes puertas de entrada. El ambiente tibio del vestíbulo daba una idea del incómodo calor que reinaría en el salón de baile. Carlisle no alcanzaba a entender por qué alguien asistía voluntariamente a acontecimientos como aquél. Sintió que empezaba a sudar por la espalda. Odiaba las muchedumbres. Siempre las había odiado, pero desde lo ocurrido en Spinner's Falls... Ahuyentó aquella idea y procuró concentrarse en el motivo que le había llevado allí.

Las señoras entregaron sus capas a un lacayo, que se las llevó. Luego se hallaron a la entrada del salón de baile, y un lacayo con magnífica peluca les anunció. El salón era grande como una caverna, pero ello no impedía que hiciera calor: había demasiada gente. Los invitados estaban literalmente hombro con hombro, de modo que para avanzar había que esperar a que alguno se moviera.

Carlisle sintió que sus brazos se crispaban y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente por impedirlo. Así se imaginaba el infierno. El calor, el roce de los cuerpos, el ruido de decenas de voces riendo, hablando, lamentándose. Sintió que una gota de sudor resbalaba por su espalda. _Mademoiselle_ Molyneux había encontrado a una amiga y se había perdido entre el gentío. Un hombre chocó con lady Esme, cogida aún a su brazo derecho, y Carlisle se descubrió enseñándole los dientes. Vio una mirada sobresaltada en una cara colorada y luego aquel hombre también se perdió de vista. Entonces cerró los ojos un momento, intentando controlar la angustia que se agitaba en su pecho, pero al cerrar los párpados sintió que lo peor de todo inundaba sus sentidos. El olor.

Oh, Dios, el olor a cera quemada, a mal aliento, a cuerpos sudorosos. Olor a hombre. Aquel tufo fuerte y ácido, aquel almizcle rancio, aquella peste a sudor putrefacto. Se empujaban unos a otros a su alrededor, intentando pasar, intentando huir. Algunos, lo bastante viejos como para ser abuelos; otros, demasiado jóvenes para afeitarse; y todos ellos temiendo por sus vidas, deseosos de vivir un día más. Eso era lo que olía: el terror de la muerte. Jadeó, pero los pulmones ávidos habían sorbido todo el aire, y sólo aspiró el miedo de la batalla y el olor a sudor y sangre.

—Señor Cullen... Carlisle...

Su voz sonaba cerca, y Carlisle sintió una mano fresca sobre su mejilla. Haciendo un esfuerzo, abrió los ojos.

Los ojos negros de lady Esme le miraban fijamente, y él se aferró a aquella imagen, intentando concentrarse sólo en ella.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó ella.

Abrió la boca y articuló cuidadosamente una sola palabra, diciéndole la verdad porque no podía hacer otra cosa.

—No.

Ella dejó de mirarle un momento y Carlisle se agarró a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué le sucede? ¿Lo sabes? —preguntó ella.

—No. Nunca le había visto así —respondió Kate.

Los ojos negros de lady Esme volvieron a clavarse en los suyos, y Carlisle sintió alivio.

—Acompáñeme.

Él asintió con un gesto. Tragó saliva compulsivamente y echó a andar tras ella, tambaleándose como un borracho. Avanzaron despacio. Carlisle sabía que el sudor le corría por las mejillas. No quitaba ojo a lady Esme: ella era su guía de regreso a la cordura. Luego, repentinamente, vio unas puertas y salió dando traspiés al aire fresco y limpio. Era una terraza con barandilla baja. Se acercó a uno de sus extremos y vomitó sobre la barandilla, encima de los arbustos.

—Se ha mareado —oyó decir a Kate mientras respiraba a grandes bocanadas —. Puede que haya comido algo en mal estado. Deberíamos llamar a un médico.

—No. —Su voz sonó rasposa y estrangulada. Se aclaró la garganta y procuró hablar con normalidad —. Nada de médicos.

Tras él, Kate dejó escapar un gemido de angustia. Carlisle deseó poder darse la vuelta, asegurarle que no sucedía nada malo.

—Señor Cullen —murmuró lady Esme muy cerca de él. Le puso la mano sobre el hombro. Carlisle se encorvó. Le habría humillado que cualquier mujer le viera así; cuanto más, ella —. Está usted enfermo. Por favor, haga caso a su hermana y deje que mandemos a buscar a un médico.

Carlisle cerró los ojos, deseando que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, de traicionarle con miedos fantasmagóricos.

—No.

Ella apartó la mano.

—Kate, ¿puedes quedarte con tu hermano mientras voy a buscar un poco de vino? Tal vez eso le reanime.

—Sí, desde luego —contestó Kate.

Y entonces lady Esme comenzó a alejarse. Carlisle oyó un leve gemido y se dio cuenta vagamente de que procedía de él, pero no podía acallarlo, ni refrenar el impulso de obligarla a quedarse a su lado. Se volvió con intención de retenerla, pero lo que vio le dejó helado.

Lord Vale estaba en la puerta que daba al salón de baile.

Edward cerró las puertas tras él, esbozó una sonrisa despreocupada y encantadora y dijo:

—¡Esmi! Santo cielo, no esperaba verte aquí.

Lo único que acertó a pensar Esme fue, _¿Cómo voy a librarme de él?_ Un sentimiento muy poco amable, tratándose de un hombre al que conocía de toda la vida, pero así era. Tenía que llevarse a Carlisle antes de que Edward se diera cuenta del estado en que se hallaba. Sabía intuitivamente que Carlisle no soportaría que otro hombre le viera así.

Todo había sucedido tan deprisa en el salón de baile... Había sentido a Carlisle tensarse a su lado al entrar en la casa, pero no le había dado importancia. Muchos hombres se habrían puesto nerviosos al hallarse en una fiesta tan encopetada como aquélla. Pero él había aminorado el paso mientras se adentraban en el salón. Se movían entre la muchedumbre, sí, pero aun así él caminaba de forma extraña. Ella había mirado por fin su cara y había visto que estaba sufriendo. Ignoraba si se trataba de un sufrimiento físico o moral, pero todo en él, desde los ojos cerrados a la cara pálida y sudorosa, pasando por la repentina fuerza con que agarraba su mano, denotaba un intenso dolor. La idea de que un hombre tan fuerte estuviera sufriendo la había dejado casi paralizada. Era como si hubiera sentido el eco de su dolor en el fondo de su propio ser. Le había sacado del salón lo más aprisa posible, consciente en todo momento de su callada agonía.

Y ahora tenía que vérselas con Edward.

Esme cuadró los hombros y adoptó su expresión más altiva: la que le habían inculcado desde la cuna por ser la hija de un conde. Pero al final no hizo falta: Edward ni siquiera la estaba mirando. Sus ojos estaban clavados más allá de ella, presumiblemente en Carlisle.

—¿Cullen? Pero si es el cabo Cullen, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí. —Aquel cor_tante_ monosílabo procedía de detrás de ella. Esme se dio la vuelta y vio que Carlisle ya no estaba inclinado sobre la barandilla, sino erguido, aunque seguía estando pálido y el sudor hacía brillar su cara. No se movía, como si esperara algo. A su lado, Kate vacilaba, mirando a uno y a otro con evidente confusión.

Edward dio un paso adelante.

—No le veía desde... —Se interrumpió como si no se atreviera a pronunciar aquel nombre.

—Desde Spinner's Falls.

—Sí. —El semblante de Edward había perdido por completo su habitual regocijo y, sin él, Esme vio las arrugas esculpidas junto a su larga nariz y su boca demasiado ancha.

—¿Sabía que fuimos traicionados? —preguntó Carlisle suavemente.

Edward se sobresaltó. Juntó las cejas pobladas.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien traicionó al regimiento. ¿Sabe algo al respecto?

—¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba usted endeudado con Clemmons.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Gravemente endeudado. Todos los veteranos del regimiento con los que he hablado desde mi llegada a Inglaterra lo recuerdan con claridad. Corría el riesgo de verse expulsado del ejército, despojado de su rango, deshonrado...

Edward echó la cabeza hacia atrás como si le hubiera golpeado.

—Eso es...

—La masacre de Spinner's Falls le salvó de tener que pagar esa deuda.

Edward flexionó lentamente los dedos y Esme sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca: el aire estaba cargado de agresividad.

—¿Qué está dando a entender exactamente, Cullen?

—Usted tenía un motivo para traicionarnos —afirmó Carlisle con calma.

—¿Cree que vendí a mis hombres a los franceses? —Edward hablaba casi con despreocupación, pero su cara parecía petrificada.

—Tal vez —dijo Carlisle en voz tan baja que casi era un susurro. Se tambaleaba levemente: no estaba tan recuperado como quería creer —. O a los hurones. El resultado es el mismo, en todo caso. Sabían que estaríamos en Spinner's Falls. Lo sabían y esperaron, y cuando llegamos nos mataron a todos...

Edward cerró sus grandes puños y dio un paso hacia Carlisle.

Esme sabía que debía intervenir antes de que llegaran a las manos.

—¡Basta, Carlisle! Deje de decir esas cosas. El no apartó los ojos de Edward.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor, Carlisle, apártese de Edward.

—¿Por qué? —Carlisle desvió por fin los ojos, mirándolos a ambos —. ¿Qué es para usted este hombre?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Un amigo. Es...

Pero Edward tomó la palabra.

—Soy su prometido.


End file.
